Gin iro no Tsuki Akari
by ShiroKame2324
Summary: Peluru biasa memang tak mampu membunuhmu. Tapi peluru perak itu, di bawah kilauan sinar bulan keperakan dan salju yang menusuk, membawa kita terperangkap dalam takdir darah, membawaku dan kau dalam ikatan dan perasaan manis yang menyiksa.
1. Gin no Juudan (Silver Bullet)

"Hh...hhh...hhh..." Izaya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia berlari setengah tergopoh saking lelahnya setelah sekitar 2 jam lebih berlari, tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hanya berlari.

Melarikan diri dari dewa kematian.

Izaya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Kemudian bibirnya terkembang perlahan, membentuk seringai dan dia mulai tertawa sarkastik.

Tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

Siapa sangka pertaruhannya malah berbuah ancaman bagi hidupnya

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1 : Gin no Juudan

BoyXBoy, typos, maybe OOC, mainstream plot (sepertinya)

Saya harap Anda tetap berminat membacanya

.

.

.

Shizuo meregangkan badannya setelah keluar dari pintu konbini sehabis membeli keperluan memasak, persediaan susu, dan cemilan-cemilan manis. Hari ini ia pulang kerja lebih cepat, biasanya ia akan pulang malam sekali, atau bahkan tidak pulang. Karena bisa pulang cepat, si penagih utang itu menyempatkan diri mengisi persediaan logistik di rumahnya yang sudah menipis.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan tenang. Jam 23.13 dan jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Ia menikmati hawa dingin Desember dengan tenang. _A_ _h, dingin.. tapi menenangkan sekali_ , batin Shizuo. Ia masih terbawa dalam sapuan angin dingin malam itu sampai ia langkahnya tertahan akan kemunculan suatu sosok-

Yang menurutnya sangat bau, bau kutu busuk yang selalu kemana-mana dengan otak jahatnya.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan sang informan terkenal, Orihara Izaya, berdiri di depannya dalam kondisi terengah dan lelah.

Mereka saling pandang dalam jarak sekitar 20 meter. Meski malam itu bersalju dan mengaburkan pandangan, tapi mereka dapat saling mengenali sosok satu sama lain.

Shizuo menghela nafas, lalu mendecak kesal. _Sial sekali, di malam bersalju begini harus bertemu dengan kutu sialan_ , pikir Shizuo.

Ia sedang tak mau ribut dengan Izaya, karena tampaknya hawa dingin malam itu mendinginkan mesin emosinya yang sempat memanas drastis akibat amarah yang selalu menguasainya setiap bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Izaya menyeringai, berdiri persis didepan sosok mainan liarnya –tak pernah gagal memuaskan dirinya– yang selalu haus akan kesenangan berbahaya meski kerap kali mengancam nyawa. Pria berjaket bulu itu masih menyeringai, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Shizuo padanya di malam bersalju ini.

Sampai ia melupakan beberapa menit yang lalu ia sedang dalam pelarian panjangnya dari dewa kematian.

Izaya sudah mau buka suara tapi terhenti karena Shizuo mulai memperpendek jarak mereka dengan cepat.

Detak jantung Izaya sontak berdebar lebih cepat, seperti melompat-lompat. Ia sudah ambil ancang-ancang mau menyerang...

Tapi Shizuo hanya mendekat, lalu lewat begitu saja, mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Alis Izaya terangkat. Ia jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena Shizuo yang biasanya selalu lepas kontrol saat bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba malah tak menggubris keberadaannya.

Izaya mendecih.

Padahal Izaya sedang senang, tapi kesenangannya terganggu karena Shizuo diabaikan seperti itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang terima-terima saja Shizuo melewati ekspektasinya seperti biasa. Ia ingin bersenang-senang malam ini, jadi ia berbalik dan mencoba pancingan pertama.

"Eeh~? Shizu-chan?"

 _A_ _baikan,_ _abaikan_ , rapal Shiuzo dalam hati. Berusaha menutup kedua lubang telinganya dengan sumbat tercanggih atau apa saja agar tak sedikitpun suara menjijikan Izaya terdengar olehnya. Pokoknya ia harus menjauhi Izaya secepatnya sebelum terjangkit virus kutu busuk berpenyakit mental.

Tapi Izaya bukan tipe yang mau diabaikan begitu saja, apalagi oleh Shizuo. Bertemu Shizuo tanpa ada kontak fisik (bertengkar maksudnya) rasanya membosankan sekali, menurutnya. Jadi ia memutuskan mengikuti Shizuo, berharap pria berkostum bartender itu berhenti mengacuhkannya.

 **~#~#~**

Salju malam itu berjatuhan, menghampiri pakaian Shizuo dan menerpa kulitnya. Sudah 10 menit ia meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi bau kutu masih menguar. Ia tidak tahu sampai ia berbalik dan mendapati Izaya tengah mengekor di belakangnya, dengan senyum terkembang.

Mesin emosi Shizuo memanas.

"Oi, kutu busuk! Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" geram Shizuo dengan suara rendah.

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. Hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai lagi.

"Lho, siapa yang bilang aku mengikutimu? Aku hanya kebetulan saja berjalan searah denganmu kok."

"Jangan bercanda, kutu! Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu, kau tidak merasa apa malam ini dingin sekali?! Masih sempat-sempatnya cari masalah denganku... hhh..." Uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidung Shizuo. Hidungnya pun terasa gatal dan akhirnya ia bersin. Oh, ia ingin cepat pulang, mandi air hangat dan cepat tidur. Tapi tampaknya itu takkan terjadi karena si kutu ini muncul disaat tak tepat. Si pirang menggosok-gosok kedua telapaknya dan meniupnya, sepertinya plastik belanjaannya pun mulai membeku. Sejenak ia tak memperhatikan kalau Izaya sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar. Entah berbinar karena apa, Shizuo tak peduli.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya senang lihat kau. Lucu sekali melihat monster sepertimu tak kuat dingin dan langsung bersin-bersin begitu..." komentar Izaya.

"Cih, menjijikan." Shizuo berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Meski jengkel setengah mati, kali ini ia memilih membiarkan si kutu itu dan cepat-cepat pulang saja.

Tapi ia tahu Izaya adalah penyulut kemarahan yang ulung, jadi Izaya masih mengekor di belakangnya. Shizuo meringis jengkel, _ah sudah biarkan saja_ , pikirnya pasrah. Diladeni pun malah hanya akan membuatnya susah, dengan cuaca dan kondisi yang tak mendukung ini.

"Hei, Shizu-chan," tiba-tiba yang mengekor di belakang menyahut. Dahi Shizuo mengernyit kesal. _Mau apa lagi keparat itu?_

"Menurutmu kematian itu rasanya seperti apa?"

Shizuo yakin Izaya habis terbentur batu bata beberapa buah sampai omongannya kacau begitu. Alih-alih menjawab, ia memilih bungkam dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sakit tidak, ya?"

Akhirnya Shizuo tak tahan juga, "Mana aku tahu, sial. Aku belum pernah mati."

"Tapi kau sering 'kan jatuh, dipukuli orang, kena tembak, tertabrak... Kau juga tahu 'kan normalnya orang akan mati jika mengalami salah satu dari hal-hal buruk tadi, tapi karena kau tak normal jadi kau tak mati, tapi setidaknya, kau tahu 'kan rasanya sekarat?"

"Dan semua terjadi hampir karenamu, kutu sialan. Sudah hentikan dan segera pergi dari sekitarku! Kau harus tahu ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidupmu, tahu... Normalnya seharusnya kau sudah kuhajar sejak tadi... hhh... dingin, sial!" Mulut Shizuo gemetar mengucap kata-kata terakhir itu, hawa dingin makin menusuk kulitnya dan membuatnya gemetar. Sementara yang mengikuti di belakangnya terkikik.

"Hihihi... kau benar juga. Selama ini kau selalu sial karena aku, ya? Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur juga, sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan monstermu itu lebih jauh lagi karena kau mengasahnya dengan menghadapi kecelakaan dan bahaya macam itu... Makanya sekarang kau bisa sekuat itu, Shizu-chan.."

"Lalu aku harus bilang 'terima kasih, Izaya', hah? Mau kubunuh dulu sebelum kau dengar kata-kata itu? Aku sih mau saja mengatakannya asal kau mati di depanku.." langkah Shizuo mulai berat, sudah mulai menggigil sampai ke kaki.

Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya adalah hal terakhir yang Shizuo dengar. Izaya yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara mendadak tak bersuara dan itu agak membuat Shizuo penasaran. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbalik melihat keadaan, syukur-syukur si kutu itu sudah pergi, harapnya. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat malah sosok Izaya terkapar dalam kondisi tertelungkup diatas tumpukan salju tiga puluh meter di belakangnya, tak bergerak.

Shizuo menaikkan alis, kenapa tiba-tiba ia tumbang begitu? Tak kuat dingin? Hypothermia?

Shizuo menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan frustrasi. Bahkan mau matipun si kutu ini sempat-sempatnya menyusahkannya. Jadi dengan alasan tak mau disangka pelaku jikalau ternyata saat itu Izaya mati, ia mendekati sang informan yang terkapar. Lalu ia berjongkok, melihat keadaan tubuh terkapar itu sampai ia mendapati warna merah membasahi tumpukan salju putih di bawah perut Izaya dan ia langsung tahu itu darah. Shizuo cukup terkejut, sejak tadi ia tak menyadari bahwa Izaya sedang terluka, saat bertemu tadi pun ia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan ia terluka begini?

Ia menyentuh leher Izaya, memeriksa nadinya. Dan entah perasaan aneh apa itu, Shizuo mendapatinya dirinya agak lega mengetahui nadi Izaya masih berdetak sebagaimana mestinya. Izaya masih bernafas, tapi kalau dibiarkan lama-lama nyawanya terancam juga. Sang mantan bartender memperhatikan tubuh tak berdaya musuh bebuyutannya itu. Sama sekali bukan kewajibannya menolong, malah sudah sewajarnya Izaya mati seperti yang ia harapkan. Kendatipun ia membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun, ternyata itu tak menghentikannya untuk meraih ponsel di kantung celananya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya, mencari kontak Shinra.

Ia sudah men-dial nomor Shinra, tinggal menunggu dijawab, tapi belum sempat ada jawaban, perhatian Shizuo teralih pada suara decitan roda mobil yang kelihatannya melaju cepat sekali. Dari suaranya mobil itu lebih dari satu. Shizuo penasaran itu apa, tapi ia pikir paling itu kebut-kebutan berandalan saja. Ia berusaha tak memikirkan itu dan mencoba kembali menghubungi Shinra. Sembari menunggu jawaban, ia menyadari tubuh Izaya menggeliat dan terdengar suara rintihan.

"Kau sudah sadar, kutu?"

"...?"

Izaya perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi telungkup untuk duduk tapi bahunya malah didorong dan Shizuo mengarahkannya agar ia berbaring lagi dalam posisi telentang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kelihatannya kau kehilangan banyak darah. Diam saja disitu, aku sedang menelepon Shinra. Kuharap ia belum tidur.."

Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan bingung. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena udara makin dingin dan darah yang keluar dari lukanya makin banyak. Shizuo melihat itu, lalu ia letakkan tangan kanannya menekan luka di perut Izaya, berusaha menghentikan darah yang merembes.

"... ?"

Shizuo mengerling kearah Izaya, "Kenapa apanya? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"..harusnya aku yang tanya, bodoh.. ke..napa kau.. menolongku..uhuk, uhuk..." tanyanya diikuti batuk-batuk. Mata Izaya samar-samar memandang Shizuo di sebelahnya. Tangan kanan Shizuo yang menekan perutnya terasa sangat hangat. Rasa sakit dan perih luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya mendadak berkurang perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari tangan Shizuo.

"Ditanya pun aku tak tahu mau jawab apa, kutu. Sial, ini kenapa Shinra tak juga mengangkat telepon!?" Shizuo menatap layar ponselnya frustrasi.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya mendengar suara tembakan keras sekali, bersama dengan suara-suara decitan roda mobil tadi. Shizuo kali ini tak bisa mengabaikan, apa suara tembakan itu berasal dari sumber yang sama? Sementara ia mencoba menerka-nerka, Izaya sontak mengeluarkan ekspresi horor dan takut.

Ia tahu tembakan dan suara mobil itu berasal dari mana.

Segera ia singkirkan tangan Shizuo dari perutnya dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Tak peduli Shizuo mau bicara apa, ia harus secepatnya pergi dari situ.

Ia baru ingat lagi, sejak tadi ia sedang dalam pelarian, melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ia duga.

Dan ia tahu suara mobil itu, suara tembakan itu...

Ia tahu itu berasal dari 'mereka' yang mengejarnya.

 **~#~#~**

Shizuo memperhatikan Izaya yang bangkit dengan susah payah dan berusaha berjalan dengan tergopoh, perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Kau serius mau mati? Berjalan dalam kondisi begitu.."

Izaya tak menjawab. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Tidak ada waktu baginya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Celty akan datang, tadi aku menghubunginya. Kenapa kau tak tunggu saja di sini?" Shizuo tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti sedang berusaha menghentikan Izaya agar tak pergi darinya.

"Hentikan Shizu-chan... jangan pedulikan aku lagi... pergi saja sana, sejak tadi kau kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin aku pergi? Lagipula... bukannya kau yang paling senang kalau aku mati...?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Ia merasa sudah ratusan meter berjalan tapi nyatanya ia baru berjalan lima puluh meter.

Si mantan bartender mendengus, lalu menggaruk hidungnya. Hawa dingin serasa mencengkram tulang-tulang seperti jarum. Ia baru memutuskan akan mengikuti Izaya sampai kemudian ia melihat tiga mobil menghampiri Izaya. Izaya kelihatan panik, ingin kabur dengan meloncati mobil-mobil itu tapi kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Mobil-mobil itu sepertinya mengepung Izaya karena sekarang si informan itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah kepungan tiga mobil. Ia memperhatikan dari mobil-mobil itu keluar beberapa laki-laki besar berpakaian hitam dengan balutan senjata di bahu kanan dan kirinya lalu mereka semua bergerak mengelilingi sosok pria berjaket bulu itu.

Shizuo tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Izaya saat itu karena pandangannya terhalang sosok-sosok besar, tapi mendadak ia terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat mereka semua mengarahkan pistol kearah Izaya yang sudah jatuh terduduk tepat di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

#trailer

"Shizuo memang tak akan terbunuh dengan peluru biasa, tapi masalahnya ini peluru perak..."

 _Orang ini... kenapa?_

"Izaya, mau apa kau di apartemenku?"

"Mulai sekarang sampai kau sembuh, aku akan jadi babysitter-mu, Shizu-chan~~ jangan lupa terima kasih yang banyak dan jangan banyak tingkah lalu yang penting turuti aku, oke?"

 _Sial! Dia menyentuh tubuhku seperti ini– Tunggu! Ada yang bereaksi tak normal di bawah!_

Chapter 2 : Chi de tsukurareta Unmei

 **A/N**

 **Halo**

 **Apa kabar? Ahahaha... akhirnya saya kembali juga di fandom dan OTP tercinta yang membuat saya masuk FFn dan jadi author... sudah 4 bulan sejak cerita saya yang pertama, sebenarnya sejak itu saya sudah bikin banyak sekali draf Shizaya dan bahkan satu proyek besar fic multichapter yang rencananya bisa 10 chapter-an... tapi RL membunuh saya dan semua ide itu hampir membusuk di otak tanpa ada yang bisa keluar semua** **derita sekali tak bisa nulis fic padahal ide banyak...**

 **Tapi semua itu belum apa-apa sampai saya terserang virus ultimate OTP baru (baca:midoaka) dan mulai debut di random KuroBasu #debutapa**

 **Akhirnya draf fic di otak saya makin banyak dan yang keluar banyak malah yang midoakanya, yang shizaya terbengkalai. Tapi saya langsung sadar kalau ini nggak boleh berhenti tengah jalan dan ultimate OTP saya harus berjalan beriringan #apasih**

 **(btw, saya juga keracunan EruRi (SnK) dan lagi bikin draf untuk debut di random itu yahaaaa)**

 **Jadi midoaka tetep produksi fic, shizaya pun harus lebih rajin. Dan jadilah ini.**

 **Ini juga MC yang ujung2nya mau saya bikin angst/Hurt no comfort tapi nggak tahu juga, karena Shizuo dan Izaya nggak bisa saya atur sesuka saya, mereka pasti berontak tengah jalan hmph...**

 **Akhir kata makasih yang mau baca ocehan nggak penting ini. Kasih saya masukan untuk chapter selanjutnya di kotak review yang baik-baik dan membangun, kritik juga boleh, favorit/follow pun ditinggu** ***wink**


	2. Chi de tsukurareta Unmei (Takdir Darah)

Gin iro no Tsuki Akari

Chapter 2 : Chi de tsukurareta Unmei (Takdir yang Tercipta dari Darah)

By : Hashizora Shin (ini pen name saya)

Warning : BoyXBoy, typos, mainstream plot

Durarara! Ryohgo Narita

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

. 

Izaya merapal sumpah serapah dalam hati, mengutuki ketidakberdayaannya melawan rasa sakit dan mati rasa tubuhnya akibat luka di perut. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melompat lincah menerobos kepungan enam laki-laki besar yang menodongkan pistol padanya, tapi ia tak bisa. Mereka lebih dari empat orang, senjata di kanan kiri bahu mereka, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang paling menakutkan.

Tapi peluru. Izaya tahu peluru yang mereka gunakan adalah peluru 'itu', peluru yang sudah satu kali berhasil bersarang di tubuhnya dan sekarang mulai bekerja perlahan-lahan membunuhnya. Kalau satu saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau mereka menembakkan peluru-peluru semacam itu secara bersamaan?

 _Ah, sial. Inikah waktunya mengaku kalah?_

 _Menyebalkan..._

Seraya menatap samar-samar laki-laki yang mengepungnya, saat itu ia pikir ia hanya bisa menutup mata, menggemeretakkan gigi karena kesal –sebab ia kalah dengan memalukan di sini– dan menerima takdirnya. Ia sudah mendengar pelatuk ditarik, suara letusan senjata-senjata itu menggema bertalu-talu di telinganya. Kekalahannya sudah dipastikan. Dalam detik-detik hampa menunggu, ketika keputusasaan mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya, sebuah sensasi rengkuhan dan tubuhnya yang terangkat tiba-tiba memaksanya kembali untuk membuka mata.

Mendapati Shizuo hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

. 

Shizuo tak pernah mengerti instingnya sendiri. Insting anehnya yang selalu membuatnya berhasil menemukan Izaya dimanapun pemuda itu ada di Ikebukuro adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal-hal dalam tubuh dan pikirannya yang tidak ia mengerti. Pernah suatu kali ia memikirkan sungguh-sungguh, alasan kenapa ia begitu sensitif dengan entitas sang informan itu, tapi ia menyerah karena jawabannya tak pernah ia temukan. Pikirnya hanya itu saja, ia tak pernah berpikir instingnya punya fungsi lain. Ia tak pernah berpikir instingnya bukan hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Izaya.

Ia tak pernah berpikir instingnya menggerakkan tubuh dan mengerahkan kekuatannya seenaknya tepat saat ia melihat kumpulan pria mencurigakan yang mengepung Izaya mulai menembaki sang target.

Karena ketika ia sadar, ia sudah mendapati dirinya meraih Izaya dan menariknya setelah bergerak dengan kecepatan super dan hampir tak kasat mata, berpacu waktu dengan kecepatan peluru yang seharusnya sudah mengenai Izaya.

Tepat saat mereka lolos dari kepungan laki-laki besar itu –yang kaget sekali sebab dalam waktu tak ada sedetik tiba-tiba target tembakan mereka menghilang– mereka berdua tak mampu berkomentar dalam situasi mengejutkan itu.

Izaya hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sementara Shizuo hanya memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa Shizu-chan menolongku?_

Baru saja Izaya bisa mengeluarkan suara dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu, terdengar lagi suara tembakan yang mengejutkan mereka. Shizuo tahu Izaya mau bilang sesuatu tapi ia berkata pelan seraya mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari sambil menggendongnya,

"Nanti saja, sekarang lari dulu.." katanya lalu ia pun melesat dengan kecepatan super cepat yang tadi ia gunakan. Darimana dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berlari secepat itu, ia tak tahu.

Dan kejar-kejaran pun dimulai. Para laki-laki besar itu pun tak kalah cepat larinya. Mereka berkejar-kejaran menyusuri jalan-jalan sepi bersalju, melintasi pejalan kaki dan pengemudi kendaraan tengah malam, menerobos hujan salju yang malam itu tiba-tiba jadi cukup lebat. Shizuo awalnya tak tahu ke mana ia harus lari, tapi ia ingat lebih baik mereka ke tempat Shinra, apalagi Izaya dalam keadaan terluka. Dalam pelariannya menuju apartemen Shinra, ditambah dengan tembakan-tembakan dari para pengejar, makin lama Shizuo berpikir ia seharusnya tak membawa keributan ini untuk Shinra juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berbelok dan menjauhi perkotaan, menuju tempat yang benar-benar jauh dari orang lalu lalang. Ia tak bisa membawa sekumpulan pria bersenjata yang mengejar dengan menembak-nembak itu di tengah-tengah kota, meskipun saat itu sudah sangat malam dan tak begitu banyak orang lewat. Sementara Shizuo masih berlari menghindari kejaran dan tembakan para pengejar itu, Izaya dalam dekapan Shizuo tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya dan berpikir.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ini aneh sekali, sejak tadi orang ini aneh.._

 _Buat apa dia menolongku lagi?_

 _Tadi dia berusaha menghentikan darah di lukaku, berusaha menelepon Shinra, bahkan berusaha menghentikanku agar tetap diam dan tidak pergi.._

 _Lalu dia mengikutiku, melihatku dikepung, dan bukannya membiarkanku.._

 _Dia malah menarikku dari sana._

 _Membawaku seperti ini, menggendongku dalam dalam kondisi memalukan ini.. Membawaku lari,_

 _Kenapa dia? Apa sekrup di otaknya sudah lepas semua? Apa ia sedang mabuk?_

 _Bukannya dia membenciku? Bukannya dia ingin aku mati?_

 _Lantas, kenapa?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan monster ini?_

 _Kenapa dia selalu bertindak diluar dugaanku?_

Rentetan pertanyaannya sendiri membuat kepala Izaya berdenyut hebat. Tatapan matanya makin kabur, ia tak mampu lagi berpikir tapi tetap memaksakan diri. Dalam kondisi terluka tapi tubuhnya terguncang-guncang karena dibawa lari pastinya membuat lukanya makin parah, apalagi dengan efek destruktif peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya mulai membuatnya merasa terbakar dan rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat. Sulit rasanya menyembunyikan erangan dan rintihan sakit yang tak terdengar oleh Shizuo –bagaimanapun Izaya tak mau terlihat lebih memalukan daripada ini– tapi sialnya telinga Shizuo pun telinga super dan ia dengar rintihan kesakitan dari pemuda yang digendongnya.

"Sakit, ya? Maaf, tahan sebentar lagi... Aku tak tahu sampai kapan mereka mengejar, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan kuturunkan.." ujarnya pelan, seperti berusaha menjawab apa yang dipikirkan Izaya.

 _Maaf?_

 _Apa-apaan dia..._

"Aku..tak bilang apa-apa, bodoh..." dalam mata tertutup Izaya berujar lirih, mencoba tetap angkuh.

Kejar-kejaran itu belum berhenti tapi tak terdengar suara lain selain derap kaki dan tembakan. Para pengejar Izaya bukan kumpulan orang berisik, mereka mengejar dengan strategi karena beberapa kali Shizuo dihadang oleh mereka yang berpencar mencoba menghentikannya dari berbagai sudut –dan tentu saja ia berhasil lolos, meski dengan harga satu tembakan bersarang di lengan kanan– mereka pengejar yang tenang dan tanpa suara. Shizuo mengakui mereka tak gegabah dan itu membuat semua semakin buruk.

Akhirnya Shizuo berhasil menggiring para pengejar menjauhi tengah kota menuju sebuah gudang tak terpakai, tempat yang cukup gelap dan sangat sepi. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun selain mereka, Shizuo menurunkan tubuh Izaya perlahan ke lantai.

"Shizu..chan..." Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan perasaan kalut.

"Diam di sini. Sebentar lagi mereka datang.. aku sudah bosan lari, akan kuhajar mereka..."

"Shizu-chan!" tiba-tiba tangan Izaya bergerak menarik ujung baju Shizuo. Dia baru sadar lengan kanan Shizuo terluka. Pasti kena salah satu tembakan tadi, tebaknya.

Shizuo tak merespon dengan kata-kata, ia hanya menjawab dengan menampakkan gestur bahwa luka di lengannya tak seberapa. Tapi tetap saja, Izaya tahu sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang Shizuo pikirkan.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak 'kan? Cepat sembunyi agar mereka tak melihatmu. Nanti kalau kau mendengar suara ini," Shizuo bersiul tiga kali, "itu artinya situasi makin berbahaya dan kemungkinan besar aku kalah. Saat itu, kau larilah, sebisamu. Atau kalau kau mau kau bisa cari bantuan supaya bisa selamat dari mereka.." Shizuo berdiri membelakangi Izaya yang terduduk dan menyalakan rokoknya, menatap pintu masuk.

Izaya menatap Shizuo dan mengangguk ragu. Lalu perlahan ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian. Sekali sebelum ia berbelok, ia menengok ke belakang menatap sosok Shizuo. Raut wajahnya berubah keruh.

Ia bukan khawatir atau apa, hanya saja ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan mendengar kata-kata "kalah" dari mulut Shizuo.

 **~#~#~**

Tak berapa lama, enam orang pengejar itu ikut masuk ke gudang tersebut dan memblokir jalan masuk. Shizuo membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arah mereka dengan pistol teracung. Awalnya hening, tapi kemudian salah seorang dari mereka maju dan mulai berbicara.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi kejar-kejaran ini. Serahkan Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo membuang ludah, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Heh! kau pikir aku akan menurut begitu saja, hah?! Kau berutang satu tembakan di sini," ia menunjuk lengannya yang tadi tertembak. Sejak tadi ia merasa aneh karena meskipun tertembak, ia tak merasakan sakit berlebihan atau apa padahal darah bercucuran dari lukanya. "Dan sekarang giliranku membalasnya, bersiaplah kalian semua!"

Tak ada respons dari mereka, mereka tetap mengacungkan senjata. Sementara si pemimpin –yang tadi maju – mendengus sinis.

"Jangan sombong, Heiwajima Shizuo. Kau memang manusia terkuat di Ikebukuro ini. Peluru biasa memang tak mampu membunuhmu. Tapi ini lain dari peluru biasa, asal kau tahu. Kau sudah terkena satu, dan kau tak mau terkena lebih banyak 'kan? Lebih baik kau menyerah dan biarkan kami mengambil Orihara Izaya daripada kau mati di sini.. Lagipula bukannya Orihara Izaya adalah musuhmu? Kenapa kau malah melindunginya begitu?"

"Oi, oi, jangan salah sangka, brengsek! Aku bukan melakukan ini karena ingin menyelamatkannya atau apa, tapi aku takkan sudi melihatnya mati bukan dengan tanganku sendiri, jadi kalau kau mencoba membunuhnya, hadapi dulu aku! Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti dan membunuh si kutu busuk itu selain aku, kau dengar?!"

Si pemimpin itu tampak diam sejenak, lalu berkomentar datar.

"Kami tak peduli dengan idealismemu itu. Yang kami inginkan adalah Orihara Izaya. Peringatan terakhir, serahkan Orihara Izaya dan semua ini akan selesai tanpa ada yang terluka. Atau kalau kau masih keras kepala, tak ada cara lain selain mengambil paksa dengan kekerasan.."

Sang mantan bartender tertawa, "Hah! Coba saja kalau kalian bisa..."

"Hoo... jadi kau pilih jalan kekerasan, ya? Kalau begitu, kami takkan segan."

Tangan si pemimpin terangkat, memberi aba-aba, dan suara tembakan beruntun kembali terdengar.

Begitu si pemimpin memberi aba-aba dan mereka mulai menembak, serta merta laki-laki berambut pirang itu bergerak gesit menghindari peluru-peluru yang melesat. Sambil berlari zig-zag, Shizuo melayangkan sebatang besi berat yang ia ambil ke arah mereka. Sontak mereka langsung refleks menghindari serangan dadakan itu dan tembakan berhenti. Shizuo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mereka satu persatu dengan serangan cepat. Beberapa berhasil ia serang dengan tinju dan tendangan sampai terhempas ke dinding atau tersungkur ke lantai tapi yang lainnya –termasuk si pemimpin– berhasil menghindarinya. Shizuo sudah memperhitungkan itu tapi tak menyangka mereka yang terkena serangannya masih bisa bangkit. Disaat mereka akan mengambil ancang-ancang menembak lagi, Shizuo segera melayangkan lagi besi-besi dan apapun yang ada di gudang itu untuk menghalau tembakan dan memecah konsentrasi. Sekejap memang berhasil tapi serangan balik pun ternyata luput dari perkiraan Shizuo. Ketika ia sedikit lengah, tiba-tiba ia diserang dengan tendangan ke arah kepala dari sudut mati dan ia pun terdorong jauh sampai hampir menabrak dinding. Setelah itu, belum sempat ia memullihkan kesadarannya dari syok akibat tendangan di kepala, para pengejar lainnya mulai menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan tangan kosong maupun tendangan. Shizuo mendecih kesal. Bukan masalah ia tak bisa membalas serangan mereka, tapi dihujani serangan kejutan yang super cepat begitu lama-lama ia sendiri jadi kewalahan. Shizuo menangkis serangan mereka semampunya, karena tak mungkin baginya menangkis serangan mereka semua sekaligus.

Mereka kuat dan berbeda dari berandalan yang selama ini bertarung melawannya, pikir Shizuo.

Selama ini Shizuo bertarung tanpa teknik atau gaya apapun, tapi faktor kekuatan supernya membuatnya menang melawan siapapun. Dengan modal papan penanda jalan, bangku taman, tempat sampah, bahkan mobil, ia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan sekali lemparan. Lagipula orang-orang yang selama ini menantangnya juga main keroyokan, jadi ia pikir mengalahkan mereka sekaligus tidak harus membuatnya bertarung sungguh-sungguh, toh bukan ia yang ingin bertarung, tapi mereka yang mulai.

Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Shizuo agak menyesal kenapa ia tak pernah mencoba belajar gaya bertarung yang benar.

Serangan bertubi-tubi yang terstruktur dan mematikan dari para pengejar itu membuat situasi makin buruk. Shizuo mulai merasa tangannya mati rasa, terutama yang kanan. Efek luka tembakan di lengannya mulai terasa. Shizuo meringis, bukan hanya luka yang melemahkannya, daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis karena kelelahan menyerangnya. Melawan enam orang yang jago bertarung sekaligus bukan pertarungan yang menguntungkannya. Apalagi diserang dengan apapun, mereka masih bisa bangkit. Menyebalkan sekali, geramnya dalam hati. Lalu ia ingat pembicaraan dengan Izaya tadi dan mulai bersiul tiga kali. Ia harus memberitahunya.

Ia terdesak. Sekarang ia bahkan tak mampu berdiri lagi dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk sambil menahan sakit di seluruh tubuh.

Izaya mendengar siulan itu.

Shizuo... kalah?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau Shizuo saja kalah, berarti ia...

Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara tembak beberapa kali. Lebih tepatnya tujuh kali.

Izaya bergidik ngeri, ketakutan melandanya lagi. Nafasnya tak beraturan, luka di perutnya berdenyut hebat.

 _Mungkinkah monster itu mati...?_

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekati Izaya. Bahu Izaya menegang, degup jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti akan keluar dari dadanya, seperti ingin kabur, tak mau ikut mati bersamanya. Izaya menutup matanya dalam kalutnya perasaan, kalau ia memang mati saat ini ia tak peduli lagi. Toh ia sudah kalah. Toh ia tak berhasil menang dari pertaruhannya.

 _Karena kau sudah memutuskan untuk mati, kau tak perlu mempedulikannya 'kan?_

 _Mati berarti menghilang._

 _Bukan rasa sakitmu yang menghilang, tapi keberadaanmu 'kan?_

 _Kegelapan abadi sama sekali bukan ketiadaan._

 _Karena kau dapat merasakan kegelapan itu sendiri._

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada dua gadis yang berencana mau bunuh diri yang ia tipu di karaoke box beberapa waktu lalu.

Entah kenapa mengingat semua itu membuatnya bibirnya melengkung senyum. Entah kenapa semua ketegangan dan ketakutannya hilang.

 _Yah, aku yang bilang begitu... Kenapa sekarang aku harus takut?_

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat tepat satu meter di belakangnya dan berhenti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Orihara Izaya._

 _Kami beri kau satu kesempatan._

 _Kami tak akan membunuhmu saat ini, karena atasan mengatakan kau terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh sekarang._

 _Ada yang harus kau kembalikan._

 _Ada yang harus kau lakukan untuk kami._

 _Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, datanglah pada kami._

 _Ingat, kami mengawasimu, kapanpun, dimanapun ._

 _Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, kau akan mati, Orihara Izaya._

Lalu suara langkah kaki itu perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Izaya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tersenyum kecut, ia mengutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat merasa takut.

 _Apa itu? Jadi aku tak jadi mati?_

Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan susah payah ia terseok-seok melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, menuju tempat ia dan Shizuo tadi pertama kali tiba. Sempat agak khawatir– bukan pada Shizuo– pada pemandangan yang nanti ia lihat saat sampai di tempat itu. Berbagai dugaan memenuhi pikirannya. _Darah berlumuran? Tubuh-tubuh tercerai-berai? Atau ternyata si monster itu sudah tak ada?_

Tapi yang ia lihat disana hanya tubuh Shizuo yang tergeletak dan darah di sekeliling tubuh Shizuo. Izaya sempat mengira pria itu mati, tapi ia agak ragu. Lalu ia mendekati Shizuo dan perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh leher si pirang, memastikan detak jantungnya.

Samar, tapi masih berdetak. Shizuo masih hidup, meski ia tahu kondisinya sekarat.

Seketika ada sedikit rasa lega menyelimutinya, sampai Izaya sendiri bergidik karena ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa lega.

 _Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Aku sendiri tak bisa membawanya dari sini... Apa kutinggal–_

Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada yang berdering di saku celana Shizuo. Penasaran siapa yang menelepon, Izaya merogoh kantong celana itu, mengambil ponsel yang berdering. Tertera nama Shinra, dan ia baru ingat tadi Shizuo berusaha menelepon Shinra saat ia pingsan.

[Halo, Shizuo! Ada apa kau meneleponku berkali-kali tadi? Kau tak sadar ini sudah jam berapa? Kau tak tahu aku sedang menikmati malam yang indah bersama Celty sayang– au! Celty sayang jangan cubit aku~ aku sedang berusaha memperingatkan Shizuo kalau ia harus tahu– au! Oke, oke iya aku tahu sayang, aku tahu Shizuo pasti menelepon jam segini bukan karena ingin iseng tapi– nah, dengar itu Shizuo, seharusnya kau– ]

Izaya tak begitu mendengar apa yang Shinra bilang. Mendadak kepalanya kembali bedenyut hebat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sebentar lagi ia pingsan, ia tahu itu. Jadi di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ia pingsan, ia harus memberitahu Shinra dimana mereka.

"Shinra dengar, kami... tiga blok dari apartemenmu, di sebuah gudang kosong... Shizuo tak sadarkan diri, darahnya... keluar banyak... segera datang... kau bisa melacak kami dari ponsel Shizuo..."

[Lho?! Kenapa yang menjawab Orihara-kun? Halo? Halo?]

Ponsel Shizuo tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, meninggalkan Shinra yang masih bersuara di ujung telepon. Izaya sudah ambruk di samping Shizuo dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~#~#~**

Bersambung...

.

.

. 

(maaf ini nggak sesuai sama trailer yang saya tulis di chapter 1)

#trailer

"Shizuo memang tak akan terbunuh dengan peluru biasa, tapi masalahnya ini peluru perak..."

"Apa ia akan mati?"

"Kurasa tidak... tapi penyembuhannya akan sangat lama.. Tapi sebelum itu, Orihara-kun, jelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

 _Orang ini... kenapa?_

"Izaya, mau apa kau di apartemenku?"

"Mulai sekarang sampai kau sembuh, aku akan jadi babysitter-mu, Shizu-chan~~ jangan lupa terima kasih yang banyak dan jangan banyak tingkah lalu yang penting turuti aku, oke?"

"HAAAH?! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENGURUSKU?!"

 _Sial! Dia menyentuh tubuhku seperti ini– Tunggu! Ada yang bereaksi tak normal di bawah!_

Chapter 3 – Sono kizu

 **Author Note**

 **Yatta~ akhirnya chapter 2 kelar jugaaa~ maaf ya pembaca sekalian kalau chapter ini kesannya bertele-tele dan nggak sesuai sama sekali dengan cuplikan chapter yang saya tulis di chapter 1 m-_-m**

 **Habis gimana ya, seperti yang saya bilang, saya nggak bisa mengontrol karakter Shizuo dan Izaya, mereka bertindak dan mengarahkan alur cerita sesuka hati mereka (hahaha) tadinya saya mau bikin Shizuo langsung kena tembak dan ambruk di tempat tapi malah ada kejar-kejaran. Tadinya mau bener-bener langsung habis dalam 2 halaman tapi tiba-tiba penyelesaiannya molor sebanyak ini... hhh.. akhirnya adegan mereka sampai di tempat Shinra jadi nggak bisa saya tulis deh..**

 **Btw, ADA YANG UDAH NONTON DURARARA!x2TEN EPISODE 1?!**

 **SAYA DIBUAT HISTERIS DAN JATUH CINTA LAGI (sama suara Kamiya Hiroshi) GARA-GARA IZAYA! KYAAAAA~ Izaya dalam pakaian rumah sakit bener-bener bikin kokoro ini... aduh... padahal saya season lalu dempet sebel banget sama suara Kamiya Hiroshi gara-gara saya benci banget sama Akashi tapi begitu liat Izaya dan karakternya dan keseksiannya #plak saya jatuh cinta lagi...**

 **Kemarin di DRRR!x2 Shou saya suka banget sama kemunculan Shizuo dengan rambutnya yang agak manjang terus ganteng banget dan papa banget (waktu ngadepin Akane) saya pokoknya selalu squealing kalor Shizuo muncul di DRRR! kemaren (Ono Daisuke emang 'papa' banget) tapi yang kali ini gantian Izayanya~ ukh mereka berdua emang pesonanya...heuh... sekarang saya balik lagi ke couple ini~**

 **(maaf ramblingan ga jelas saya ini)**

 **Kalau mau tanya ini Shizaya atau Izuo, saya menyerahkan penilaian sama pembaca sekalian. Saya pribadi prefer sama Shizaya, karena Izaya terlalu ukeh [seiyuunya juga bilang karakter dia tuh lebih mengarah ke uke daripada seme #plak] () apalagi di season baru ini, style gambar yang makin bagus bikin Shizaya makin b-kei. Terus mengenai karakter favorit, saya lebih suka Shizuo, tapi Izaya juga suka kok. Mereka karakter rumit dan penggambaran watak dan personal mereka kompleks. Saya belum baca novelnya jadi saya belum dapet interpretasi karakter keduanya lebih dalam, tapi suatu hari (kalau sempet) saya pengen banget bikin fic yang isinya tentang kenapa Izaya benci banget sama Shizuo berdasarkan dari apa yang saya temui di novelnya. Cuma yah... animenya aja bikin kepala berkerut, novelnya apalagi...**

 **Akhir kata, saya nggak akan bikin rate M/mpreg/sex toy/apalah itu saya nggak ngerti. (hahaha) paling kalau ada adegan menjurus saya nggak akan bikin eksplisit, paling parah mungkin...errr... belom pernah bikin jadi belom tahu pokoknya nggak lah yang begitu. Fic ini juga bakal banyak adegan-adegan yang bikin deg-degan (haha sok tahu banget saya) dan agak menjurus tapi ratenya nggak bakal saya naikin. Pokoknya saya nggak sanggup bikin begitu (adegan kiss aja saya susah banget bikinnya)**

 **(sekali lagi maaf ini kepanjangan, ini bulan puasa jadi terbatas banget buat saya bikin fic yang romance, jadi nggak bisa lanjut chapter 3 sampe bulan Agustus... selambat-lambatnya September baru update lagi karena Agustus saya mungkin nggak akan dapet sinyal internet [lagi KKN soalnya]. Maaf ya. Makasih banyak buat yang mau baca, silet reader, apalagi yang mau favorite/follow, apalagi kalau yang mau review sangat ditunggu dan dihargai. Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide buat chapter selanjutnya, silakan~)**


	3. Sono Kizu-Zen hen (Luka al)

Gin iro no Tsuki Akari

(Silver-colored Moonlight)

Chapter 3 : Sono Kizu - Zenhen (Luka itu – Bagian Awal)

By : Hashizora Shin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning : BoyXBoy, typos, mainstream plot, confused plot

Durarara! Ryohgo Narita

 **Cerita ini adalah fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan orang, negara, atau organisasi dalam dunia nyata. Apabila ada kesamaan itu tak lebih dari kebetulan belaka dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan sama sekali.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

a/n : kalimat dalam tanda [...] : percakapan telepon, dalam tanda {...} : apa yang Celty ketik di PDA-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Bagian yang tertembak terasa membara seperti ada api berkobar. Organ tubuhku serasa ditarik, dirobek, lalu diremas-remas. Seluruh bagian tubuhku sakit berkeringat hebat. Rasa mual, pusing, dan kering menyatu jadi satu dan itu membuat kondisiku makin buruk. Nafasku yang sejak tadi sudah tak beraturan makin menyiksaku karena sekarang leherku seperti tercekat, seperti ada batu yang menghalangi pernafasan. Dalam kondisi begini, aku masih harus merasakan panas membara dan perasaan tak enak akibat mual dan pusing. Perlahan tanganku mati rasa, pandanganku makin mengabur._

 _Aku tak tahu kapan ini berakhir, aku tak mengerti kenapa semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan._

 _Aku tak paham apakah benar kematian itu rasanya memang seperti ini. Di detik-detik menuju kedatangannya._

 _Aku melihat tubuh tergeletak Shizu-chan di depanku dengan pandangan bertanya. Apakah sebelum si monster Ikebukuro itu ambruk seperti ini, ia merasakan semua penyiksaan ini? Apakah sesakit ini, atau lebih parah lagi? Aku tahu dia lebih banyak kena tembak, ditambah lagi ia masih harus bertarung dan menerima serangan mereka. Seperti apa rasanya? Aku ingin tahu..._

 _Tapi sebelum itu, dia masih hidup? Atau sudah mati?_

 _Ia tak bergerak sejak tadi, aku tak yakin dia masih hidup. Tapi aku tetap berpikir tak ada salahnya memastikan. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku yang melemah, aku letakkan jariku di lehernya, berkonsentrasi mencari suara detakan jantung. Perlu kutekan agak lama sampai aku merasakan detakan lemah yang agak tak beraturan, kadang perlahan kadang cepat. Itu artinya dia masih hidup. Cukup mengejutkan, ternyata kekuatan supernya bukan hanya membuatnya seperti monster, tapi membuatnya tetap hidup dalam kondisi hancur begitu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, rasanya makin sulit untuk tetap terjaga. Aku menghela nafas, sedikit lega, setidaknya dia masih hidup, jadi aku tak akan dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan, karena nanti kalau tubuh dan pakaian laki-laki ini diperiksa polisi, mereka pasti akan menemukan sidik jariku dimana-mana. Baguslah, dia tak sampai membuatku kerepotan begitu. Sekarang masalahnya bagaimana caranya aku dan monster ini pergi dari sini... Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri apalagi memanggul tubuh sekarat itu. Ck, merepotkan, apa kutinggal saja dia? Aku masih bisa keluar dari sini meski susah payah, tapi–_

 _Tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya dari saku celana dan bunyi getar. Ah ponselnya bergetar, ada telepon masuk. Dari siapa ya?_

 _Shinra... Mau apa dia menelepon jam segini... Tidak, tunggu, tadi Shizu-chan menelepon dia sebelum ini... baiklah kuangkat saja, setidaknya aku bisa memberitahukan situasi ini padanya._

 _Ah, Shinra membuka percakapan dengan ocehan sampahnya tentang Celty. Ck, dasar manusia. Aku malas sekali mendengarkannya. Sementara kujauhi dulu ponsel ini dari telingaku. Sial, Shinra mengoceh panjang sekali, harus kuhentikan. Dia harus kuberitahu segera, kesadaranku sebentar lagi..._

" _Shinra dengar, kami... tiga blok dari apartemenmu, di sebuah gudang kosong... Shizuo tak sadarkan diri, darahnya... keluar banyak... segera datang... kau bisa melacak keberadaan kami dengan GPS..."_

 _Kuletakkan agak kasar ponsel itu ke lantai. Aku masih mendengar suara manusia itu di ujung telepon, wajar dia bingung. Biarkan saja, yang penting sudah kuberitahu. Aku menatap tubuh tergeletak di depanku dengan iri. Enak sekali dia bisa tidur. Lalu aku merangkak perlahan lalu menjatuhkan diri di samping Shizu-chan. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi._

 _Kuharap si bodoh Shinra mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan..._

 **~#~#~**

Satu minggu kemudian

Di dalam ruangan 5x3 meter yang berdinding putih, tanpa ornamen, diatas sebuah ranjang yang mirip ranjang rumah sakit yang dikelilingi alat bantu pernafasan, saluran infus, kantung cairan infus dan alat-alat lainnya, terbaring sosok lemah tak berdaya sang informan ternama, Orihara Izaya.

Sejak malam itu sudah lewat satu minggu, sesuai harapannya Shinra dan Celty berhasil menemukan lokasi mereka dan segera memberikan pertolongan pertama. Izaya tak mengingat apapun, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan Shizuo setelahnya, sebab keduanya dalam kondisi sekarat tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan Izaya tak tahu hari itu, setelah ia berhasil membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya (yang berarti ia sudah lolos dari kondisi kritisnya) ia sudah tertidur satu minggu dengan hampir tak ada tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Dan sang Dullahan berkepala helm yang melihat Izaya sudah sadar, sontak terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan baskom berisi air yang ia bawa. Segera ia sambar PDA-nya dan mengetik terburu-buru.

{I-Izaya! K-k-kau sudah sadar?! Sejak kapan?}

Izaya menengok perlahan dan melihat Celty menyodorkan PDA ke arahnya dengan bahasa tubuh kaget. Samar-samar Izaya berusaha membaca apa yang Celty ketik dan menjawab lemah.

"Baru saja..."

{Oh? Kupikir kau akan koma dalam waktu lama... Saat kau ditemukan, kau sudah hampir mati..}

Izaya terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Mana.. Shin..ra..?"

{Ia sedang istirahat, dari kemarin pagi ia belum bangun. Ia terus memantau kondisi kalian setelah operasi dan akhirnya kemarin ia tumbang. Kau harus tahu berapa besar usaha dan kerja kerasnya menangani kalian berdua... Dasar! Apa lagi yang kalian berdua lakukan sampai seperti ini, hah?! Kurasa ini bukan hanya sekedar perkelahian kalian yang biasanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?}

Pemuda sakit itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Celty, yang sekarang ingin ia ketahui adalah apa yang terjadi pada Shizuo, "Shi..zu.o..?"

Celty seolah menghela nafas, kecewa karena Izaya tak tertarik dengan penjelasannya. {Shizuo masih koma. Dia bahkan jauh lebih parah darimu dan sampai-sampai... Shinra tak yakin ia bisa sadar atau tidak... Kasihan sekali...} Celty mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan emoticon sedih.

Izaya menutup mata. Jelas saja, Shizuo jauh lebih parah darinya, dengan banyaknya luka tembakan dan kehancuran lainnya akibat pertarungan. Masih bisa bernafas pun itu sebuah keajaiban yang harusnya tak terjadi. Izaya merasakan amarah, kecewa, dan rasa penasaran yang kuat dari Celty, tapi ia tak punya tenaga untuk menjelaskan macam-macam. Terlebih lagi sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya, ia harus bertemu Shinra dulu.

"Celty... aku tak.. bisa.. bicara banyak... Biar..kan.. aku.. tidur lagi...beberapa..jam.. kalau Shinra sadar... tolong beri tahu.. dia..."

Wanita Dullahan itu seolah melihat Izaya dengan tatapan dan ekspresi beragam, entah kasihan, bingung, ditambah lagi dengan apa yang tadi Izaya rasakan. Mengangkat bahu sejenak, Celty mulai mengetik lagi.

{Baiklah. Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengabari Shinra begitu dia bangun.}

 **~#~#~**

Ketika membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, Izaya merasa ia baru bangun dari tidur selama 3-4 jam. Shinra yang kebetulan ada disampingnya saat ia sadar, langsung mendekatinya.

"Ah, Orihara-kun! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Izaya merasa agak lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya, lalu ia menyingkirkan alat bantu pernafasannya dan mulai bicara, "Shinra.. sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kapan? Maksudmu sejak aku pingsan seminggu yang lalu?"

Izaya melempar tatapan bingung, "Se..minggu?"

Shinra mengangguk, "Mm-hm, sejak kesadaranmu yang pertama, kau tertidur lagi dan baru bangun seminggu setelahnya. Aneh sekali memang, seharusnya kau tidak tidur selama itu. Dan yang makin anehnya, kondisimu saat tertidur seminggu itu hampir tak ada bedanya dengan kondisimu saat pertama kali koma setelah operasi. Aku sempat mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Tapi sekarang kelihatannya kau sudah baik-baik saja... Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah bisa bicara banyak?"

Izaya menatap Shinra dalam diam. _Operasi... tentu saja... luka tembakan di perut itu harusnya bisa membunuhku saat itu juga tapi entah kenapa aku masih tetap sadar saat itu, masih bisa berjalan ke arah Shizu-chan, dan sampai sekarang masih hidup.. aku tak mengerti, apa peluru itu cuma kebohongan belaka?_ , Izaya membatin.

"Kepalaku... masih sakit.. tapi untuk bicara... ini lebih baik daripada... seminggu yang lalu... Kau sudah diberitahu Celty?"

Shinra mengangguk, "Begitu aku sadar, ia langsung menghampiriku dan mengabari bahwa kau sudah sadar tapi kembali tidur. Aku sudah memantaumu lagi sejak hari itu tapi kau tak kunjung sadar dan keanehan kondisimu yang kusebut tadi. Aku khawatir kau benar-benar tak akan bangun lagi, tapi syukurlah kau ternyata masih bisa sadar.." ujar Shinra dengan senyum terkembang.

Izaya mendecih geli, ia jadi ingin mengolok Shinra, "Khawatir..? Wah... aku tersentuh.. Orang sepertimu khawatir padaku.. Aku terkejut, Shinra."

"Heh, jangan salah paham, Orihara-kun. Meski kubilang khawatir, bukan berarti itu tertuju pada dirimu atau keselamatan nyawamu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau mati sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padaku, kau cuma hanya menambah bebanku dan meninggalkan masalah merepotkan ini. Setidaknya sebelum mati, kau harus tanggung jawab atas semua kelakuanmu, Orihara-kun. Karena itu aku khawatir kau mati sebelum itu~" Shinra mengatakan itu masih dengan senyum dan intonasi biasa seperti tadi, tapi Izaya jelas melihat mata dingin dan aura mengejek dari setiap kata-kata Shinra. Izaya mengulas senyum.

"Nah... itu lebih baik... Aku tak perlu merasa berterima kasih yang berlebihan atau perasaan sentimen lainnya..." Tentu saja, beginilah yang benar.

Dokter berkacamata itu membalas lagi dengan senyum, lalu mulai mengalihkan topik ke yang lebih penting, "Ngomong-ngomong, Izaya, bisa kau ceritakan kronologisnya padaku? Aku tahu ini bukan perkelahian kucing anjing kalian yang biasa, ada pihak lain yang terlibat. Apalagi adanya peluru-peluru itu... kau juga tahu 'kan? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sang informan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Kau... sudah memeriksa peluru-peluru itu..?"

"Mm-hm, meski belum melakukan penelitian lebih detail, aku sudah mengerti tentang peluru-peluru itu. Ah, atau bisa dibilang aku memang mengenalnya. Tapi konsentrasiku terbagi pada kondisi kalian berdua jadi untuk sementara aku baru membuat serum penawar racun dan obat-obatan untuk kalian. Selebihnya nanti." Tutur Shinra.

"Jadi... kau bisa 'kan? Membuat ulang peluru perak itu?

Shinra mengangkat alis tak suka, "Oi,oi, jangan serakah ya.. kau saja masih tak mau menjelaskan apapun padaku tapi kau tiba-tiba meminta yang lain, apa aku perlu membantumu lebih dari ini? Kau tahu, mengoperasimu dan Shizuo dalam waktu bersamaan bukan perkara mudah. Aku terjebak pilihan antara harus menanganimu atau Shizuo lebih dulu, sementara kondisi kalian sama-sama kritis dan Shizuo jauh lebih parah, tapi aku memikirkan penyebaran racun dari dalam peluru itu sehingga akhirnya aku terpaksa menggunakan 'mereka' untuk membantuku, bahkan Celty tersayangku pun harus ikut turun tangan menjadi asistenku. Oh Celty! Melihatmu saat itu dengan tangan berlumur darah memegang pisau operasi, kegugupanmu saat kau bingung harus apa, dan betapa kau begitu bergantung padaku, sungguh cantik! Entah kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu dalam kondisi lemah tak berdaya begitu, tubuh bergetar karena takut salah, oh Celty! Rasanya saat itu aku ingi sekali menerjangmu– "

"Shinra!" dengan kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan susah payah, Izaya berhasil berteriak dengan suara kencang. Yang paling Izaya benci dari teman SMP-nya ini adalah kegilaannya pada wanita Dullahan yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan meracau tak jelas seperti itu.

Shinra sepertinya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berdehem kecil, lalu kembali menghadap kearah Izaya, "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan semuanya? Aku tahu kau masih sangat lemah, tapi mengingat tadi kau bisa mengolokku dan meneriakiku begitu, kau pasti bisa bicara panjang lebar 'kan?"

Izaya mendecih kesal, "Baiklah... tapi ini akan sangat lama... karena aku tak bisa bicara cepat.."

Sang dokter mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Izaya, "Tenang saja, aku tipe sabar kok."

 **~#~#~**

Izaya memulai cerita dari alasan kenapa ia dikejar-kejar dan siapa para pengejar itu. Para pengejar itu adalah para pasukan elit bernama Kazegumi, yang bertugas mengawal dan menjaga sebuah sindikat mafia berkedok organisasi profit yang bergerak di bidang penelitian dan obat-obatan bernama Shinokuni Pharmaceutical. Nama organisasi tersebut, "Shinokuni" adalah nama pendirinya, Shinokuni Reiji, yang dikenal sebagai ilmuwan kondang dan sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan atas penemuan dan karya ilmiahnya. Organisasi tersebut belakangan ini semakin terkenal dan sering mengadakan kerja sama dengan pemerintah di bidang kesehatan. Mereka bahkan turut serta dalam pengembangan senjata biologis dan senjata kimia yang diam-diam sedang dikembangkan sebagai pertahanan negara. Mereka juga ikut andil dalam pengembangan obat-obatan kanker, terapi untuk penderita HIV, dan sebagainya. Tapi di balik semua itu, mereka sebenarnya sindikat mafia yang menjual penemuan-penemuan mereka (terutama yang termasuk senjata biologis) ke negara-negara yang menginginkannya. Tapi karena di Jepang mereka dinaungi oleh pemerintahan, tidak ada yang tahu penjualan diam-diam tersebut, disamping kelihaian mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Izaya pada awalnya tak tahu dengan semua itu, tapi berkat penemuannya tak sengaja dengan kasus kematian masal di sebuah negara kecil yang ternyata ada hubungannya dengan senjata biologis yang dikembangkan Shinokuni Parmaceutical, Izaya langsung mengungkap identitas asli mereka sebagai mafia berkedok. Memang bukan perkara mudah mengungkap semua itu, karena Izaya sampai menyamar menjadi peneliti bernama Arata Yosuke dan bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Izaya memang bukan ilmuwan seperti Shinra, dia juga tak mendalami betul-betul dunia kedokteran ataupun farmasi, tapi sebagai mantan lulusan terbaik di SMA-nya dan IQ supernya, serta kemampuannya menyerap segala ilmu pengetahuan dengan cepat dan langsung dalam level menguasai, bukan hal sulit baginya diterima disana dan langsung masuk tim pengembang. Izaya mulai bekerja di perusahaan itu selama dua tahun, di samping ia tetap terus bekerja sebagai informan. Berkat kemampuannya yang luar biasa dan kepiawaiannya dalam bersandiwara, dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil masuk dalam tim pengembang. Yang dikembangkan oleh timnya adalah sebuah gas syaraf yang memiliki kandungan zat adiktif dari tanaman Belladona yang membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya lumpuh dan berhalusinasi sebelum akhirnya mati. Gas itu adalah salah satu proyek rahasia yang dijual sebagai senjata ke pihak-pihak yang menginginkannya. Izaya menganggap semua itu menarik, terlibat langsung dalam proses pembuatan senjata kimia adalah pengalaman yang unik, jadi ia benar-benar menikmati proses pengerjaan proyek itu dan tak peduli akan dijual kemana dan bagaimana dampaknya, meski diam-diam ia sudah menyimpan semua data siapa saja yang membeli dan kemana saja senjata itu terjual. Tapi diantara semua proyek senjata dan obat-obatan yang dibuat perusahaan itu, pemuda yang otaknya sangat rumit dan penuh kejahatan itu paling tertarik dengan proyek pengembangan peluru beracun rahasia yang dinamai Silver Bullet.

Peluru tersebut disepuh dengan serbuk perak sehingga sehingga disebut seperti itu. Dengan nama kode Morf-N66, peluru perak itu terinspirasi dari legenda bahwa vampir yang abadi dan tak bisa dibunuh itu ternyata bisa dikalahkan dengan peluru yang terbuat dari perak. Dari mitos itu, tercetuslah ide membuat sebuah peluru yang mengandung racun-racun mematikan. Selain itu, pistolnya pun adalah pistol khusus yang memiliki cara kerja unik yang bisa mengontrol peluru mana yang akan ditembakkan. Sebab, tiap peluru perak tersebut memiliki kandungan racun berbeda-beda. Dan cara menembakkan peluru itu seperti sistem Russian roulette. Penembak maupun yang ditembak tidak bisa menebak peluru mana yang keluar dan kerusakan apa yang akan diterima oleh yang tertembak. Yang paling Izaya kagumi dari pembuatan peluru tersebut adalah motif kenapa peluru itu dibuat. Peluru itu dibuat dengan tujuan menyiksa korban dan membuat organ dan syarafnya benar-benar rusak tanpa bisa disembuhkan dan tidak ada jalan pengobatan apalagi pemulihan bagi sasaran tembaknya. Karena itu semua racun yang digunakan dalam peluru perak itu adalah racun dengan konsekuensi kerusakan syaraf dan efek yang menyiksa. Sungguh sebuah senjata kematian yang kejam. Peluru yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan itu adalah proyek paling rahasia dan bahkan yang mengetahuinya hanya enam orang yang termasuk pemimpin perusahaan dan lima ilmuwan yang mengerjakannya.

Bahkan seorang informan hebat seperti Izaya pun harus mengakui kehebatan mereka dalam menjaga privasi dan sekuritinya. Enam bulan memantau, Izaya baru bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan proyek peluru itu dan detilnya. Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Peluru tersebut bahkan sudah dipesan oleh organisasi-organisasi mafia, kelompok militer, bahkan sampai negara-negara adidaya. Pengembangannya berjalan cukup cepat karena kucuran dana yang luar biasa banyak dari sponsor luar termasuk pihak yang sudah memesannya. Saat ia menemukan fakta itu, yang terbesit di otaknya adalah ini jelas sebuah kejahatan besar dan apabila proyek rahasia ini sampai bocor ke pemerintah bahkan sampai ke publik, jelas Shinokuni Parmaceutical akan mengalami malapetaka yang mengerikan.

Saat itu Izaya hanya berpikir betapa menariknya perkembangan pencarian informasi dari perusahaan itu. Ia tak menyangka dua tahun yang ia habiskan untuk menyamar, setiap hari berurusan dengan bahan-bahan kimia dan percobaan tanpa henti, belajar keras untuk mempelajari semua hal tentang pekerjaan barunya dan perusahaan itu, membuahkan hasil besar, atau bisa dibilang kunci yang akan membawa perusahaan itu dalam kehancuran. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Izaya yang merasa pencariannya sudah selesai langsung membereskan semuanya, menghapus data dirinya dalam database karyawan, membersihkan jejak-jejak keberadaannya, dan secara resmi mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan itu. Lalu ia keluar dari sana tanpa sedikitpun curiga bahwa sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia menjadi target pantauan dari agen rahasia yang sudah mencurigai gerak-geriknya.

Izaya meneruskan, pada awalnya sampai dua bulan setelahnya, tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Ia menjalani kehidupannya yang normal lagi. Sampai suatu hari ia mendapat surat ancaman berisi peringatan bahwa ia harus menyerahkan diri dan semua informasi yang ia kumpulkan tentang Shinokuni Pharmaceutical dalam waktu sepuluh hari sejak surat itu terkirim. Disitulah Izaya mulai menyadari keteledorannya dan ketergesa-gesaannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia tak paham bagaimana mereka berhasil mengungkap identitas Arata Yosuke sebagai Orihara Izaya, tapi ia tahu ia belum bersih menghapus jejaknya di perusahaan itu. Belakangan ia tahu bahwa perusahaan itu memang memiliki agen rahasia khusus bernama Kazegumi yang menjaga perusahaan itu dari penyusup, pihak-pihak yang ingin menghancurkan mereka, dan bocornya informasi. Meski ia tahu nyawanya sedang terancam, ia tak mau menyerahkan begitu saja apa yang susah payah ia dapatkan selama dua tahun itu. Maka ia me-nonaktif-kan pekerjaannya sebagai informan dan melakukan pelarian sana-sini menghindari kejaran mereka. Sudah satu bulan sejak pertama kali ia hampir terbunuh dirumahnya, ia sudah melarikan diri hampir ke seluruh tempat di Jepang. Namun, mereka masih tetap bisa mengendus kemana Izaya pergi dan selalu bisa menemukannya. Entah bagaimana keberadaannya bisa selalu diketahui, tapi jauh diatas rasa takut karena nyawanya terancam, ia menikmati semua pertaruhan nyawa itu.

Izaya menutup cerita panjang lebarnya dengan senyum simpul. Shinra menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Begitulah ceritanya... aku tahu kau mengantuk sekali, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat mendongengimu disini..."

"Tenang saja, Orihara-kun," Shinra melepas kacamatanya, memijit pelipisnya, membersihkan lensa kacamatanya lalu memakainya lagi. "Aku mendengarkan semuanya. Intinya kau cuma biang onar yang senang mencari masalah dimana-mana, lalu kau akan menyeret yang lain ikut terlibat dalam kekacauan yang kau buat. Bagus sekali"

"Haha, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Dokter berkacamata itu menatap Izaya lebih serius. "Kau belum menceritakan bagian lainnya. Kenapa Shizuo sampai terluka separah itu? Aku tak habis pikir ia bisa terlibat dalam masalahmu.."

Izaya tertawa, "Kalau kau mau tahu, sebenarnya itu amat sangat tak penting. Shizu-chan hanya sedang sial karena bertemu denganku malam itu dan bukannya pergi dia malah mengekoriku. Salah dia sendiri."

"Maksudmu? Shizuo menolongmu?"

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menceritakannya?"

"Ya, atau kuanggap kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa."

"Cih." Izaya mendecih jengkel. Kemudian ia menceritakan dari awal bagaimana ia dan Shizuo bertemu dan apa yang Shizuo lakukan padanya saat itu. Meski ia menjelaskan dengan kosakata dan narasi yang mengejek, dalam hati ia tak bisa berhenti penasaran tentang apa yang Shizuo lakukan saat itu. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Setelah Izaya selesai bercerita, Shinra menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Hoo, jadi itu penyebabnya..."

Bola mata Izaya memicing penasaran. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau bercerita tentang Shizuo yang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di luka tembakmu dengan menempelkan tangannya 'kan? Sebenarnya, hal sepele yang Shizuo lakukan secara spontan itu memberikan pengaruh yang besar pada penyebaran racun di tubuhmu bahkan sampai pemulihan lukamu, lho."

Alis Izaya terangkat. "Hah?"

 _ **~#~#~**_

 **Berlanjut ke Chapter 4 : Sono Kizu – Kouhen**

 **A/N**

 **Maaf ini beda lagi dari next chapter's preview yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya. Ini karena saya harus ngejelasin latar belakang kenapa Izaya bisa kayak gitu dan siapa pengejar mereka. Tapi yah lagi-lagi saya terlalu idealis dan nulis latar belakangnya terlalu panjang -_- ngomong-ngomong cerita Izaya tentang racun dsb nggak usah dianggep serius ya, cuma deskripsi abal saya yang nggak tahu lagi harus menjelaskannya bagaimana m_m**

 **Masih sangat amatir nulis genre macem ini**

 **Ini karena kepanjangan saya bagi jadi dua chapter, makanya saya bisa double post-update ^^**


	4. Sono Kizu-Kou hen (Luka itu-BagAkhir)

Gin iro no Tsuki Akari

(Silver-colored Moonlight)

Chapter 4 : Sono Kizu – Kouhen (Luka itu – Bagian Akhir)

By : Hashizora Shin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning : BoyXBoy, typos, mainstream plot, confused plot

Durarara! Ryohgo Narita

 **Cerita ini adalah fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan orang, negara, atau organisasi dalam dunia nyata. Apabila ada kesamaan itu tak lebih dari kebetulan belaka dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan sama sekali.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

a/n : kalimat dalam tanda [...] : percakapan telepon, dalam tanda {...} : apa yang Celty ketik di PDA-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang dokter melempar senyum penuh teka teki pada sang pasien yang kebingungan.

"Sekarang coba kau ingat apa yang kau rasakan saat tangan Shizuo menekan lukamu, kau merasakan hangat yang aneh 'kan?"

Izaya mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu saat ia menggendongmu ketika menghindari kejaran itu, apa kau juga merasakan sensasi hangat yang sama?"

Kembali Izaya mengangguk, ia tak paham inti pembicaraan Shinra. Apa hubungannya hawa hangat Shizuo dengan kondisinya saat itu?

"Semua itu ada pengaruhnya. Kau boleh bilang ini sepenuhnya hipotesaku semata, tapi aku yakin arus panas yang Shizuo alirkan dari tubuhnya ke lukamu maupun tubuhmu secara keseluruhan saat ia menggendongmu sedikit banyak memperlambat proses penyebaran bakteri dan zat-zat dari racun dalam peluru yang bersarang di perutmu. Bahkan, arus panas itu menghancurkan semua bakteri dari luka tembak di perutmu itu sehingga tidak makin parah seperti seharusnya. Waktu menangani lukamu, aku sempat heran kenapa lukamu tak separah yang kubayangkan bahkan aku tak menemukan bakteri atau zat racun disana. Begitu pula kerusakan akibat racun di tubuhmu tak sebanyak yang kuperkirakan. Saat itu kupikir itu hanya kebetulan, tapi kalau menghitung durasi sejak kau tertembak sampai kami menemukanmu, seharusnya kau sudah mati. Tapi kau masih bisa bernafas bahkan sekarang kau sudah mulai pulih meski keadaanmu tak stabil. Jadi kalau kuhubungkan dengan arus panas aneh Shizuo yang kau rasakan, kurasa itulah sebabnya kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Mendengar hipotesa konyol temannya itu, Izaya menaikkan alisnya tak percaya, "Kau mau aku percaya omongan konyolmu itu? Kau pikir ada yang seperti itu?"

Shinra menaikkan bahu. "Yang kita bicarakan disini Heiwajima Shizuo yang kau bilang monster dan selalu tak terprediksi, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil bukan?"

"Kau sinting, Shinra..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ceritakan kenapa aku bisa beranggapan begitu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan fakta kejanggalan suhu tubuh Shizuo sejak SMP. Waktu itu aku tak mengerti kenapa suhu tubuhnya punya panas yang aneh. Sampai aku pernah bereksperimen, dia kusuruh memegang gelas kaca berisi air dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada air itu. Dengan polosnya dia menurut dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Air dalam gelas itu lama-lama bergejolak, memanas lalu mendidih. Hebat 'kan? Lalu yang kedua kucoba dia agar memanaskan wadah berisi kumpulan bakteri, dan bingo! Dia membunuh semua bakteri di wadah itu dengan panas ajaibnya. Nah, bagaimana? Sekarang kau tahu 'kan kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu? Dia memang punya kemampuan aneh seperti itu, disamping kekuatan monsternya. Aku sendiri tak pernah mengerti bagaimana ia bisa punya kelainan-kelainan seperti itu dan kurasa mungkin ia masih punya kekuatan aneh lagi..." Shinra mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada menggantung, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat apalagi kekuatan aneh Shizuo yang belum terekspos.

Izaya tak merespon apapun dengan cerita Shinra. Ia lelah mengatai Shinra sinting, jadi sekarang ia lebih baik percaya saja dengan penjelasan pria eksentrik itu. Lagipula meskipun ia menyangkalnya (dengan berbagai macam dalih, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya karena sentimen pribadinya pada Shizuo), fakta bahwa Shizuo menolongnya dan sekarang sedang dalam kondisi di ambang kematian,

Adalah kenyataan memalukan yang tak bisa ia tolak keberadaannya.

"Jadi, kurasa kau sebaiknya– tidak, kau sangat harus berterimakasih pada Shizuo kali ini. Dia menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri."

Sang informan mendengus. Berterimakasih pada si monster itu? Konyol sekali kedengarannya.

"Aku rasa saat ini kau sedang berpikir fakta bahwa Shizuo menolongmu ada hal yang sangat konyol, tapi kau tak bisa menolak kalau memang kenyataanya seperti itu 'kan? Terlebih lagi, sekarang dia masih koma, lho. Lukanya jauh lebih parah darimu dan ini pertama kalinya ia sekarat sampai selama ini."

"Peluru biasa memang tidak akan membunuhnya, kurasa. Tapi masalahnya ini peluru perak... dan lebih dari satu kali 'kan ia tertembak? Masih hidup pun bahkan bagi Shizuo adalah sebuah keajaiban."

Izaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak mau merespon apa-apa.

"Kalau dia tak ingin membantumu, harusnya ia tinggalkan saja kau saat ambruk di jalan. Tapi dia mau repot-repot menghampirimu, menahan lukamu, bahkan meneleponku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, tapi kurasa ia murni ingin menolong orang yang tak berdaya di hadapannya, meskipun itu kau, Orihara-kun."

 _Diam. Diam. Diam! Jangan bicara lagi, sialan!_

 _Kau hanya menyimpulkan seenakmu. Kau tak tahu seberapa pekat dan mengakarnya kebencian dalam hubunganku dengan Shizu-chan. Dia tak akan melakukan hal itu sekalipun ia misalnya adalah orang terbaik di dunia yang tak bisa mengabaikan orang menderita di hadapannya._

 _Dia tak mungkin melakukan itu hanya karena niat menolong. Pasti ada hal lain. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **~#~#~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Izaya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Shinra berhenti mengoceh.

Saat ini ia ingin berpikir sendirian.

"Shinra, bisa keluar sekarang? Aku mau istirahat... kau sudah selesai 'kan menginterogasiku?"

Shinra tersenyum simpul, "Oke, aku akan keluar. Kau pasti lelah berbicara banyak sejak tadi. Istirahatlah. Nanti kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja. Sebelum tidur makan dulu makananmu." Shinra menunjuk makanan yang ia sediakan untuk Izaya. Izaya merespon dengan nada malas. Lalu Shinra berjalan keluar.

Pintu ditutup dan Izaya akhirnya sendirian. Menyebalkan, ia jadi harus banyak berpikir akibat ocehan Shinra.

Tidak, ia tak terpengaruh. Ia tahu Shizuo adalah makhluk paling absurd dan tak terprediksi yang ia kenal. Ia juga tahu otak Shizuo sekecil protozoan jadi ia tak punya akal apalagi logika untuk merencanakan hal-hal buruk. Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan prasangkanya sendiri.

Ia tahu bukan kebetulan malam itu mereka bertemu, bukan kebetulan pria itu menghampirinya saat ia ambruk, bukan kebetulan saat ia mencoba menelepon Shinra meminta bantuan, dan juga bukan kebetulan,

Saat lengan besar itu mengangkatnya dan dalam sekejap ia keluar dari sasaran bidikan tembak para pengejar itu.

Pasti Shizuo tahu ia sedang dikejar. Pasti Shizuo tahu ia akan ditembak. Pasti Shizuo tahu timingnya. Pasti Shizuo sengaja menyelamatkannya.

Past—

Reflek, tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya. Ia tersentak oleh sesuatu.

 _Tapi... kalaupun Shizu-chan memang melakukan itu karena rencananya, darimana ia tahu? Darimana ia dapat informasi? Sudah dua tahun aku tak banyak menampakkan diri karena pekerjaan gandaku... Sejenius apapun dia dalam menyusun rencana, dia tidak mungkin..._

 _Tidak._

 _Aku..._

 _Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sebenarnya? Penolakan pada kenyataan? Atau pembelaan untuk gengsi diri sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

 **~#~#~**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari setelah hari itu, keadaan sudah pulih sepenuhnya dan akhirnya bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Sungguh mengejutkan karena lima hari sebelumnya ia bahkan sulit sekali untuk sekedar menggerakkan kaki apalagi turun dari tempat tidurnya. Shinra bahkan memuji kecepatan pemulihan Izaya yang tak ia prediksi sama sekali.

"Bahkan kau mendahului Shizuo yang seharusnya pulih lebih cepat lho, mengingat dia punya ketahanan tubuh dan daya hidup abnormal.." celoteh Shinra sembari menuangkan minuman begitu melihat Izaya keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa, menatap Shinra dengan senyum khasnya. Seakan bilang 'lihat aku sudah sembuh, kau harus memberi diskon biaya pengobatanku'.

Senyum khas sang informan ulung menghilang begitu mendengar sang monster penyelamat –ehem, bukan– musuh bebuyutannya itu masih terbaring koma. Air mukanya berubah.

Izaya menenggak air liur di tenggorokannya. Butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian untuk menanyakan ini.

"Dimana... Shizu-chan..?"

 **~#~#~**

Ruangan itu tak berbeda dengan kamar tempat Izaya dirawat. Yang berbeda hanyalah banyaknya peralatan kedokteran yang tak Izaya kenal mengelilingi ranjang tempat Shizuo berbaring. Sementara yang terbaring masih tak bergerak lengkap dengan segala macam alat-alat penopang hidup dan entah apa lagi itu, Izaya tak tahu. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan ragu kearah sosok bergeming itu. Dibukanya tirai yang menutupi ranjang dan ia pandangi baik-baik wajah pucat Shizuo.

Sudah berapa lama ya… Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Ia tak ingat berapa lama sejak peristiwa malam itu. Memang sekarang ia sudah sembuh, lumayan setidaknya ia sudah bisa bergerak, berjalan dan makan dengan normal. Ia tahu benar rasanya terjebak dalam kondisi tak stabil itu, tak jelas antara hidup dan mati, antara kosong dan terbebani. Dan seumur hidup, Izaya berani bersumpah semua sensasi yang ia rasakan saat koma dan awal-awal kesadarannya adalah hal yang tak ingin ia jumpai lagi.

Dan bagaimana dengan si monster ini? Apakah ia begitu menikmati penyiksaan itu sampai tak bangun-bangun seperti ini?

Sampai kapan? Apakah ia tak akan membuka matanya lagi?

Apakah entitas monster yang mewarnai hidup hitam putihnya akan benar-benar lenyap dalam kondisi menyedihkan, diatas ranjang rumah sakit berbalut alat-alat aneh dan bau obat?

Tanpa paksaan, tanpa sandiwara, Izaya mengubah wajah datarnya menjadi sebuah ekspresi sendu, lebih mendekati khawatir namun ia tahan sebisanya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan segudang emosi rumit yang tak ia pahami.

"Shizu-chan…."

Dan nama itu mencelos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Perlahan tangannya berpindah posisi menyentuh kulit tangan Shizuo yang terasa kering dan rapuh. Seketika itu nafasnya tertahan dan ia hampir meloloskan kekagetannya.

Izaya tak mampu lagi berbohong.

.

.

 **~#~#~**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinra menatap heran Izaya yang berpapasan dengannya, keluar dari kamar tempat Shizuo dirawat dengan raut wajah aneh.

"Orihara-kun…?"

Yang dipanggil tak merespon, ia terus berjalan menjauhi Shinra menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

"Tunggu, sebelum pergi aku harus mengingatkanmu sesuatu,"

Izaya tak mau berhenti, ia sudah pakai sepatunya, bersiap keluar.

"Biaya tagihan pengobatan Shizuo kubebankan padamu ya, kumasukkan dalam tagihanmu. Dan seperti biasanya, kalau hutangmu banyak, batas waktumu 30 hari. Jangan sampai lupa ya~"

Suara ringan menyebalkan Shinra membangkitkan sedikit emosi Izaya. Ia harus memuji Shinra yang bisa-bisanya membahas hal seperti itu padahal tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang dalam kondisi pikiran yang tak stabil.

"Kali ini berapa digit, kacamata sial?"

"Hmmm…" Jari-jari kurus Shinra mulai menghitung, "kira-kira sembilan digit.. kurasa.. aku beri kau sedikit kemurahan, padahal harusnya bisa 10 digit lho~"

Izaya mendengus jengkel, "Kau mau memerasku atau apa?"

Alis Shinra berkerut sebal, "Hei, ini sudah wajar ya! Biaya pengobatan dan operasi untuk dua orang sekarat yang terkena luka luar dalam belum lagi racun-racun mematikan dan aku bahkan tak menghitung biaya pembuatan serum penawar racun, obat penghilang rasa sakit, dan obat-obatan lainnya untuk kalian yang kubuat sendiri! Kau pikir aku relawan sukarela, ya? Kalau pasiennya seperti kau sih, jangan harap itu terjadi…"

Izaya melambaikan tangannya bosan, ia tahu Shinra akan cerewet seperti ini soal uang, "Ya, ya baiklah. Aku tak mau memperpanjang ini, tapi aku tetap tak terima dan kau harus tetap memberiku diskon. Aku tak akan bayar sepeserpun tanpa potongan biaya."

Cukup sudah, Shinra mulai naik pitam, "Kau ini ya! Kau pikir kau masih punya hak untuk minta poto—"

Kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba dan jeda selama beberapa detik tercipta. Shinra sedang terpikir suatu ide.

"Hoi, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba di—"

"Kau masih— ah tidak, salah, maksudku kau kuberi hak untuk dapat potongan biaya, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat…?"

Shinra mengembangkan seringai jahil. Tak ada salahnya mencoba sedikit berspekulasi.

.

.

 **~#~#~**

 **.**

 **.**

Celty kali ini benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya dan baskom berisi air dan obat-obatan di tangannya jatuh. Wanita Dullahan itu kaget luar biasa begitu melihat sosok yang harusnya masih terbaring tak bergerak itu terduduk di ranjangnya. Segera ia ambil PDA-nya dan mengetik dengan panik.

{Shi-shi-shi-shizuooo...?! K-k-kau sudah sa-sa-sadar?}

Shizuo menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Celty sedang menyodorkan PDA kearahnya dengan gestur yang aneh. Lama sekali ia memperhatikan Celty tanpa bersuara, sampai Celty mulai khawatir dan ia mulai mengetik lagi.

{Shizuo... ada apa? Kau tak apa? Jangan duduk dulu, berbaringlah lagi}, Celty mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Shizuo lalu perlahan membaringkannya lagi. Si pirang itu tetap terdiam.

{Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau tak bisa bicara?}

Shizuo mengedip. Ia ingin menjawab Celty tapi suaranya susah sekali keluar. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin bicara. Jadi ia mengerahkan kekuatan dan akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ce..l..ty.." suara yang keluar amat serak dan mengerikan. Celty agak bergidik.

{Shizuo... lebih baik jangan kau paksakan untuk bicara... suaramu parau sekali...}

"Be..ra..pa lama... aku... disi..ni..?"

{Kira-kira tiga minggu sejak saat itu. Kau terus terbaring koma dan kondisimu amat sangat kritis di awal. Terkadang tiba-tiba denyut jantungmu berhenti dan berkali-kali aku dan Shinra kalang kabut berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungmu. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini kondisimu mulai stabil, tapi kata Shinra meski kondisimu sudah stabil, kau belum tentu sadar dalam waktu cepat. Tapi kali ini perkiraan Shinra meleset! Syukurlah Shizuo, kau sadar lebih cepat dari yang kami perkirakan...}

Celty mendekati Shizuo dan menggenggam tangan pria itu. Shizuo bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Celty, sahabatnya ini, begitu tahu ia sudah siuman dari koma panjangnya. Shizuo tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir betapa ia harus banyak bersyukur masih ada teman yang mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Shinra masuk.

"Celty sayaaaang~ apa saja yang kau lakukan, cantik? Kenapa kau lama se– Waaaaa! Shizuo! Kau sudah sadar?! Dan hoi! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa Celty-ku sayang menggenggam tanganmu?" dokter berkacamata itu serta merta melemparkan tatapan marah dan cemburu kearah Shizuo melihat Celty menggenggam tangannya. Celty langsung bangkit dan memukul kepala Shinra.

{Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Jangan teriak-teriak dekat orang sakit!}

Shinra mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Eeeh~ kenapa kau memukulku Celty? Wajar bukan kalau aku cemburu karena kau menggenggam tangan laki-laki selain aku? Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kalian jadi saling menggenggam tangan sih? Shizuo, apa kau mencoba merayu– uhuaagh!"

Kata-kata Shinra terhenti karena wanita Dullahan di hadapannya sudah menghajarnya lagi sampai ia tersungkur di lantai.

{Dasar cowok berpikiran sempit! Seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan hal remeh macam itu dan memperhatikan hal yang lebih penting! Shizuo baru saja sadar dari koma panjangnya! Sebelum menuduh hal konyol begitu, sebaiknya kau periksa dulu apa ada hal-hal yang tak beres pada kondisi Shizuo! Kau ini... selalu saja terbawa perasaan cemburumu yang tak penting itu...} Celty mengakhiri kata-kata pedasnya dengan emoticon marah.

Shinra bangkit dari lantai, "Ya, ya maafkan aku Celty sayang... Tentu saja aku senang Shizuo akhirnya sadar. Ini juga diluar perkiraanku lho, Shizuo" akhirnya dokter itu bicara juga pada pria yang baru saja sadar dari komanya, "Perkiraanku kau butuh kira-kira seminggu lagi, tapi kau sadar tepat setelah Orihara-kun sudah pulih."

Mendengar nama musuh bebuyutannya disebut, mata Shizuo melebar. Ia baru ingat, Izaya juga tumbang bersama dirinya waktu itu. Ia tak memikirkan apapun sebelumnya, tapi begitu nama Izaya disebut, ia malah jadi penasaran.

Jadi kutu itu sudah sadar, bahkan pulih sebelum dirinya?

Shizuo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, "Dimana.. dia?"

"Ah, maksudmu Orihara-kun? Dia baru saja pulang tadi... kira-kira dua jam yang lalu. Ah iya, tadi sebelum pulang ia sempat menanyakan keadaanmu dan masuk ke sini, lho. Aku kaget dia tiba-tiba ingin melihatmu, jadi karena aku khawatir dia akan berbuat buruk padamu, aku mengamatinya diam-diam."

Celty tampaknya agak terkejut dengan perkataan Shinra, lalu mulai mengetik {Eh? Tadi dia ke sini? Mau apa dia? Aku tak percaya kalau kau bilang dia ingin menjenguk Shizuo..}

"Tapi, sepertinya memang dia hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Sejak aku memperhatikannya, ia hanya berdiri diam lama sekali di samping ranjangmu dan aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat dan membuka tirai lalu kulihat ia menyentuh tanganmu, lho. Aku tak begitu melihat jelas, tapi ia langsung terkaget dan tiba-tiba memanggil namamu dengan suara lirih. Setelah itu ia berbalik keluar kamarmu, tapi ekspresinya sangat aneh. Aku sampai berpikir ia sempat menangis saat itu.."

{Eeh?! Menangis?! Seorang Orihara Izaya?! Jangan bercanda Shinra...}

"Aku sendiri tak yakin... tapi memang saat itu ekspresinya sangat aneh. Yah, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat.. Tapi, menarik juga ya kalau memang ternyata dia diam-diam mengkhawatirkan Shizuo.. "

Shinra dan Celty masih melanjutkan diskusi mereka tentang Izaya, sementara Shizuo yang mendengarnya tak berkomentar apapun. Agaknya dia terlalu syok dengan kemungkinan 'Izaya mengkhawatrikannya' itu. Bagaimanapun, faktanya mereka saling membenci dan selalu berusaha membunuh satu sama lain. 'Saling mengkhawatirkan' itu tak ada dalam kamus hubungan mereka. Itu yang selama ini Shizuo yakini.

Disisi lain, kendatipun inginnya berpikir begitu, fakta lain menunjukkan dirinya sendiri pernah menyelamatkan Izaya, bahkan sampai babak belur dan hampir mati. Izaya sendiri juga pernah bertanya kenapa Shizuo repot-repot menolongnya, padahal harusnya Shizuo senang kalau Izaya mati, jadi Shizuo sama sekali tak punya kewajiban menolongnya. Tapi ia malah mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Izaya dan berakhir seperti itu.

Kesimpulannya, rasa khawatir itu pernah ada bukan dalam hubungan mengerikan mereka? Terlebih, semua diawali dari Shizuo tanpa disadarinya.

Jadi jika Izaya juga mengkhawatirkannya, bukan lagi hal yang aneh...?

Sang penagih utang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak percaya dan tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan kesimpulan yang didapatnya. Sudah lama ia tak berpikir dalam, rasanya sangat aneh ketika malah hal semacam itu yang ia pikirkan setelah ia habis melewati penderitaan dalam kondisi koma.

"Shinra..." pria pirang itu menoleh kearah dua orang disampingnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Shizuo?"

"Sampai...berapa lama lagi..aku harus tetap di sini..?"

"Hmmm... kalau besok kau sudah pulih pun, kau sudah boleh pulang kok. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa sembuh total besok. Lihat saja sekarang, kau bahkan sulit menggerakkan badanmu 'kan? Sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Rasanya... berat dan memang pegal... bahkan menoleh saja tak enak..."

"Nah 'kan? Jadi jangan pikirkan untuk pulang dulu, kau masih harus dirawat dan aku masih harus memantau keadaanmu. Ini pertama kalinya kau terluka begitu parah dan pemulihanmu sangat lambat, padahal biasanya untuk ukuran dirimu... Pokoknya kau harus banyak istirahat dan makan teratur, jangan lupa minum obat teratur."

{Shinra benar. Kita semua masih khawatir padamu. Kau masih belum bisa ditinggal sendiri. Pokoknya tenang-tenang saja di sini sampai kau bisa bergerak bebas dan pulih sepenuhnya, oke?}

Shizuo tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan saran mereka.

.

.

.

 **~#~#~**

.

.

.

Tapi tampakanya Shizuo tak mau menunggu terlalu lama di tempat Shinra. Esoknya ia mendesak Shinra membolehkannya pulang ke rumah.

"Kubilang kau belum boleh pulang! Lihat berjalan saja kau belum bisa.." Shinra mengomeli Shizuo yang sedang berusaha keras bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Aku...baik..baik saja... Pokoknya aku mau kembali ke apartemenku... pekerjaanku... Tom-san pasti sangat kerepotan karena aku tak ada sampai selama ini.."

Shinra memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia selalu tahu Shizuo selalu keras kepala kalau sudah berkaitan dengan keinginannya.

"Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana? Aku dan Celty tak bisa mengawasimu tiap waktu kalau kau di apartemenmu. Dan lagi siapa yang akan memasak untukmu, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengingatkanmu untuk minum obat, kalau kau tinggal sendirian di sana? Kau butuh orang untuk membantumu sekarang.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil helper untuk membantuku sampai aku pulih.."

"Haaah? Memangnya ada yang mau jadi helper-mu?"

"Oi, apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, semua orang di Ikebukuro ini tahu siapa kau dan reputasimu. Aku yakin tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menjadi helper-mu.. Harusnya sih kau lebih sadar itu daripada aku 'kan?"

"Oi, oi apa-apaan pemikiran pesimismu itu? Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba–"

"Shizuo!"

"Pokoknya aku mau kembali! Jangan halangi aku, kacamata!" si pirang menatap teman sejak SMP-nya itu dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Oke oke, baiklah kalau kau begitu memaksa, aku izinkan kau pulang. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Dan kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

#to be continued

#trailer

"Izaya, mau apa kau di apartemenku?"

"Mulai sekarang sampai kau sembuh, aku akan jadi babysitter-mu, Shizu-chan~~ jangan lupa terima kasih yang banyak dan jangan banyak tingkah lalu yang penting turuti aku, oke?"

"HAAAH?! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENGURUSKU?!"

 _Sial! Dia menyentuh tubuhku seperti ini– Tunggu! Ada yang bereaksi tak normal di bawah!_

Chapter 4 – Mirai no Bunkiten made

 **A/N**

 **Aaaakh maaf**

 **Lagi-lagi terlalu bertele-tele, tapi disisi lain ini juga penting, tapi kalau yang nggak sabar pengen baca Shizaya bakalan bosen sama ini**

 **Aaakh dilema..**

 **Saya kecolongan dan ternyata bulan September ini super duper sibuk jadinya semua fic saya terbengkalai. Tapi saya selalu mendadak termotivasi begitu baca review2 di fic2 saya**

 **Jadi saya harus semangat dan lanjutkan apa yang udah saya mulai.**

 **Btw perkembangan ceritanya akan sedikit berubah gegara saya habis nonton DRRR!x2 Ten episode 09 yang kece abis dan nge-feels banget. Uniknya hubungan Shinra dan Izaya dan kompleksitas pemikiran mereka itu bikin saya pas nonton "KYAAAAAAA NANI KORE?! YAPPARI IZAYA WA MADA NINGEN SONO MAMA JANAIKA?!"**

 **Unexpected, Izaya itu tsundere ternyata, meskipun dia bilang begini begitu. Meskipun dia selalu bicara antara kebohongan dan kenyataan itu tipis sekali perbedaannya...**

 **Ah cukup panjang lebarnya, mulai chapter depan akan banyak Shizaya and fluff yang bakal saya tulis. (sejujurnya itu bagian yang menyenangkan tapi susah ditulis) abis itu berlanjut ke unexpected event, pengkhianatan, dan ada angst di chapter2 terakhir. Rencananya begitu. Mudah2an mereka berdua nggak seenaknya mengubah cerita -_-**

 **Btw saya mau bikin Shizuo posesif yang wild, tapi diluar dugaan dia masih mau sabar dan masih mau dengerin keegoisan Izaya, sementara Izaya mau saya bikin berusaha mendekati OCnya (semoga saya bisa) tapi di akhir mungkin akan agak sedikit OOC, tapi pada akhirnya Izaya tetaplah Izaya.**

 **Gimana? Balas di kotak review ya. Ditunggu ^^**


	5. Korekara wa Mirai no Bunkiten

Gin iro noTsuki Akari

(Silver-colored Moonlight)

Chapter 5 : Korekara wa Mirai no Bunkiten – Mulai sekarang adalah persimpangan masa depan

By : Hashizora Shin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning :Shizaya, typos, plot membingungkan

Durarara!Ryohgo Narita

 **Cerita ini adalah fiksi. Tidak ada hubungan dengan orang, negara, atau organisasi dalam dunia nyata. Apabila ada kesamaan itu tak lebih dari kebetulan belaka dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan sama sekali.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

a/n : kalimat dalam tanda [...] : percakapan telepon, dalam tanda {...} : apa yang Celty ketik di PDA-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Celty. Aku jadi selalu merepotkanmu" ujar Shizuo begitu ia dengan kursi rodanya, sampai di apartemennya.

{Sama-sama, jangan pikirkan itu. Kau tak apa kan tadi kubawa dengan cara begitu?}

"Tak apa, tenang saja. Kau benar-benar membawaku dengan hati-hati. Terima kasih, ya" Shizuo tersenyum, meyakinkan Celty bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

{Benarkah? Syukurlah... Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi _helper_ yang dijanjikan Shinra akan datang, tolong perlakukan dia baik-baik ya. Jangan membuatnya takut padamu. Semoga kau bisa menerimanya dan dia bisa membantumu tanpa memandang siapa dirimu. Yah, kau tahu maksudku}

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Aku akan hati-hati. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Shinra."

{Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi ya. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi kami ya, Shizuo}

"Oke, sampai nanti, Celty."

Shizuo merogoh kantong celananya mencari kunci. Sulit sekali menggerakkan tangannya karena rasanya begitu berat dan pegal. Setelah pintu terbuka, perlahan dia menyeret kursi rodanya dengan susah payah. Begitu masuk ia mendapati apartemennya begitu dingin dan agak bau apek. Mungkin bau cucian kotornya. Wajar saja, tiga minggu itu lama, dan untungnya Shizuo tipe orang yang selalu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan rapi, jadi tiga minggu ditinggal pun ia tak mendapati rumah berantakan. Shizuo menyeret kursi rodanya kearah dapur. Ia membuka kulkas, mendapati kulkasnya kosong. Si penangih utang itu menghela nafasnya, ia baru ingat malam itu ia habis membeli persediaan susu dan makanan lainnya, tapi karena kejadian itu, ia kehilangan belanjaannya.

Kemudian Shizuo mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu. Ia ingin pindah ke sofanya tapi tak bisa. Walhasil ia cuma duduk di kursi roda, sembari menonton TV. Matanya menerawang kosong, entah menonton apa, karena sebenarnya ia memikirkan banyak hal.

Keputusan yang nekat sebenarnya kembali ke apartemen dalam kondisi tak stabil begini. Tapi ia tak mau lama-lama di tempat Shinra adalah karena tak ingin merepotkan (sepertinya Shinra diam-diam kurang nyaman tinggal bersamanya, cuma prasangka Shizuo saja tapi tetap saja itu mengganggu) dan lagi ia belum bisa membayar biaya pengobatannya. Ia sudah lama tidak bekerja, tidak ada yang ia hubungi sejak kejadian malam itu, pasti Tom-san dan adiknya kebingungan mencari dirinya. Apalagi Shinra juga bilang ia tak memberitahu siapapun tentang keadaannya. Sekarang uangnya juga sudah habis (dan sialnya persediaan makanannya pun raib saat itu), ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa makan setelah ini. _Helper_ -nya pun nanti bagaimana cara menggajinya? Ia sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa bekerja. Lalu (sebenarnya ia tak mau mengakuinya) ia agak sedikit memikirkan informan yang ia selamatkan tempo hari.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya ya..?_

Shizuo menerawang jauh. Dalam dirinya sendiri ia tak habis pikir kenapa belakangan ini wajah dan sosok Izaya terus yang bergentayangan di pikirannya. Bahkan sampai penasaran bagaimana kabarnya segala...

Lamunannya terputus tatkala bel apartemennya berbunyi. Shizuo mengarahkan kursi rodanya kearah pintu. Pasti _helper_ yang dijanjikan Shinra, pikirnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Shizuo mendapati sosok ramping berambut hitam dengan mantel bulu, jeans, dan kaos berwarna senada, berdiri di depannya dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan.

Kepala Shizuo mendongak dan wajah yang sama seperti yang barusan ia lamunkan kini tepat ada didepannya.

Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai itu mengawali semuanya.

"Hai, Shizu-chan"

* * *

 **~#~#~**

* * *

"I...zaya..?"

Senyum mengembang dari bibir sang informan. "Lama tak jumpa, Shizu-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, hm?"

Pria di kursi roda itu diam seribu bahasa. Agaknya semua hal ini terlalu mengagetkan baginya, sehingga ia tak tahu harus merespon dan menjawab apa.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Izaya dengan sukarela (?) di cuaca dingin begini datang ke tempatnya, dan ia sendiri tak sedikitpun merasakan gejolak amarah meskipun musuh abadinya itu kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, diluar dingin.." Izaya mendekap tubuh dengan kedua tangannya, "Shizu-chan, kita masuk dulu yuk" dan tanpa permisi, ia mendorong kursi roda beserta Shizuo ke dalam.

"Haah~ di sini pun masih dingiiin~ Shizu-chan, apa kau tidak menyalakan penghangat?" Izaya melempar pandangan ke sekeliling mencari penghangat. "Lho, sudah kau nyalakan ya? Kenapa masih sedingin ini ya..."

Yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ah, iya juga ya, kau baru datang hari ini ya? Wajar saja apartemenmu masih dingin..." Izaya mendekap tubuhnya makin erat dan dia duduk di sofa. Shizuo perlahan mengarahkan kursi rodanya mendekati Izaya.

"Kenapa..kau ke sini..?" suaranya terdengar serak dan tercekal. Shizuo tak paham.

"Hm? Ah, benar juga, aku belum memberitahumu ya?" Izaya bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur, membawa plastik belanjaan yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "Sebelum itu, kau sudah makan?"

Mereka beradu pandang tapi Shizuo tak mengatakan apapun. Izaya membalas tatapan Shizuo dengan senyuman.

"Pasti belum makan. Aku juga belum, sih... Untunglah sebelum ke sini aku belanja bahan-bahan makanan dulu, sudah kuduga tidak ada makanan apapun di apartemen Shizu-chan" katanya sembari memeriksa isi kulkas dan tak mendapati apapun. Pria itu menutupnya lagi dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku pinjam dapur ya, Shizu-chan? Oh iya, Shizu-chan mau dibikinkan apa? Sepertinya aku akan masak tumis kentang, sup ayam... Shizu-chan suka ayam 'kan?"

Shizuo masih tak menjawab apapun ocehan Izaya. Ia hanya mengikuti pemuda itu ke dapur dan mengamati gerak-gerik sang informan yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

Izaya melirik Shizuo disampingnya, "Shizu-chan, kau pendiam sekali sejak tadi, apa kau sedang puasa bicara? Atau tenggorokanmu sakit?"

"Kau.. belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.. mau apa kau ke sini?"

Yang ditanya hanya melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat agar Shizuo tak membahas itu dulu. "Aku mau masak dulu ya, Shizu-chan. Jadi kuharap kau tidak menggangguku dulu, oke? Kira-kira 30 menit lagi... kau kembalilah ke ruang tamu, aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku selesai masak, oke?"

Izaya melempar senyuman yang kali ini tak menyerupai seringai. Ia mendorong kursi roda Shizuo ke ruang tamu dan meninggalkannya disana. Shizuo menurut saja. Karena benar-benar tak paham ada apa dan kenapa, jadi sebaiknya ia tunggu saja sampai Izaya menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Lagipula ia sedang tak punya keinginan dan tenaga untuk marah.

Meskipun Izaya menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu, tapi Shizuo tak bisa menahan rasa was-was –kalau-kalau si informan itu memasukkan racun atau bahan aneh ke makanan yang ia masak– dan penasaran –yah, ini memalukan, tapi ia ingin melihat sosok Izaya sedang memasak– jadi ia mendorong pelan kursi rodanya ke arah dapur dan mengintip tanpa suara.

Ia melihat Izaya dengan cekatan memotong sayuran dan ayam. Kemudian ia menyalakan api dan sepertinya sedang memanaskan wajan. Selagi menunggu wajan panas, Izaya kembali memotong-motong bahan lalu meracik bumbu-bumbu. Shizuo mulai mendengar dengungan suara dari Izaya, sepertinya ia sedang bersenandung. Alis Shizuo terangkat, apa ia sedang senang?

 _Sebegitu senangnyakah ia sekarang? Apa sebenarnya rencananya?_

Shizuo yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tak sadar ia benar-benar terfokus memperhatikan Izaya sampai akhirnya informan itu menyadari kehadirannya. Izaya menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan merengut ke arahnya.

"Shizu-chaan! Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu saja di ruang tamu? Kenapa kau malah kesini?"

"Kenapa? Kau terganggu?" ujar Shizuo datar.

"Hmph, tentu saja terganggu! Kau melihatku seperti orang melotot begitu, aku jadi takut, ahahaha~"

"Kenapa takut? Aku hanya penasaran... jangan-jangan kau memasukkan racun atau bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam makanan.."

Izaya mendengus geli, "Heh, pikiranmu negatif sekali.. Ini juga makanan yang akan kumakan, mana mungkin aku masukkan racun? Kau ini..."

"Kalau memang kau tak memasukkan apapun yang mencurigakan, seharusnya kau tak masalah meskipun aku disini 'kan?"

Izaya mengamati Shizuo sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Yah, terserah kau saja kalau begitu...", kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

* * *

 **~#~#~**

* * *

40 menit berlalu, Izaya selesai membuat dua jenis makanan, tumis kentang dan sup ayam. Ia melangkah keluar dari dapur bersama piring-piring, dan Shizuo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka menuju ruang tamu. Izaya meletakkan piring-piringnya dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk nasi. Ia juga mengambil seteko air dan dua gelas kosong. Semua berlangsung sunyi, dan Shizuo juga mengamatinya tanpa suara.

Izaya mendekati Shizuo, "Kau ingin duduk di sofa?"

Shizuo menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Heee kau mau makan di kursi roda? Kalau begitu nanti aku jadi susah menyuapimu.."

Kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Izaya mengagetkan Shizuo "Su-su-suap?! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?! Aku bisa makan sendiri, kutu!"

Izaya terkekeh dan menyerahkan semangkuk nasi lengkap dengan lauknya. "Haha, aku serius Shizu-chan, kupikir kau tidak bisa makan dengan kondisimu yang masih sulit bergerak itu. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku suapi saja biar makanannya tidak tumpah, begitu..."

"Haaah?! Seenaknya saja kau berpikir begitu, dasar sial! Daripada kau suapi lebih baik aku tak usah makan!" gusarnya sambil berusaha menyumpit makanan dari mangkuknya. Memang ia bilang begitu tapi kenyataannya Shizuo tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetaran memegang mangkuk dan sumpit. Tapi pria dengan ego keras itu tak mau menyerah dan tetap berusaha, dan ketika baru saja Shizuo akan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, getaran tangannya semakin hebat dan sesumpit makanan yang ia ambil susah payah jatuh ke lantai.

Izaya mengamatinya sambil menahan tertawa.

Shizuo makin gusar. Ia menatap mangkuk, sumpit dan tangannya yang gemetaran dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Nah 'kan, Shizu-chan? Sudah kubilang apa? Kalau tumpah-tumpahan begini, siapa yang mau membereskan, hm?" ujar Izaya sembari membungkukkan badan, memunguti nasi-nasi dan lauk yang terjatuh itu, dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah lalu membuangnya. Shizuo tercengang melihat pemandangan seorang Orihara Izaya membungkukkan badan di depannya dan memunguti makanan yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Apa dunia sedang berbalik 180 derajat?

Shizuo masih mengamati Izaya yang baru keluar dari arah dapur setelah cuci tangan. Sambil mengelap tangannya, Izaya berkata,

"Shizu-chan, kusuapi saja ya. Aku tak mau membereskan makanan tumpah lagi. Dan sebaiknya kau buang segala ego tak berguna itu dan terima saja kuperlakukan baik." Nada suara Izaya yang benar-benar ringan tanpa tekanan itu menggema dalam ruangan apartemen sempit Shizuo.

Shizuo benar-benar tercengang sampai tak sanggup lagi bicara. Ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Izaya selanjutnya. Mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Shizuo dan memasukkan lagi sedikit tumis kentang dan ayam dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Shizuo. Dengan tersenyum –yang kali ini benar-benar senyum– Izaya mengarahkan sumpit ke arah mulut Shizuo.

"Nah, Shizu-chan, bilang 'aaa'.."

Entah tersihir atau apa, mulut Shizuo menuruti perintah untuk 'aaa' itu dan melahap makanan yang Izaya sodorkan. Izaya tersenyum –lagi– dan Shizuo hampir tersedak melihatnya.

"Nah begitu dong Shizu-chan, kalau dari tadi kau menurut 'kan semua beres.. kunyah pelan-pelan... Shizu-chan, jangan sampai tersedak ya.." katanya pria berambut hitam itu dan kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Shizu-chan tak mampu lagi menahan. Spontan ia tersedak.

"Ya ampun, baru saja kubilang..." Izaya dengan cekatan segera menuang air dan meminumkannya pelan-pelan pada Shizuo.

"Kubilang kan hati-hati kalau makan, kalau tersedak bahaya lho... " oh, demi kerang apapun, sejak tadi Izaya sepertinya mengalami geger otak atau korslet pita suaranya, karena nada suaranya yang ringan dan lembut itu sama sekali bukan Orihara Izaya, begitu pikir Shizuo sejak tadi.

Setelah akhirnya Shizuo tak lagi batuk-batuk, Izaya kembali menyuapinya beberapa kali dan kali ini ia tak tersedak lagi. Untungnya Izaya tak lagi senyum-senyum sehingga Shizuo bisa makan dengan lebih tenang, sembari curi-curi pandang ketika Izaya sedang menyuap makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan oh demi apapun, sumpit yang dipakainya untuk menyuapi Shizuo, dipakai juga olehnya untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Shizuo selalu terkaget-kaget begini. Yang jelas ia benar-benar sedang kehabisan akal sekarang, dan tak tahu apalagi yang akan dilakukan pria di depannya ini.

Izaya akhirnya menyadari sejak tadi Shizuo memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan?" tanyanya diakhiri dengan senyuman maut sialan yang lagi-lagi membuat Shizuo tersedak.

Kalau saja Izaya tahu betapa senyuman-senyuman spontan itu begitu mematikan baginya.

"Ya ampun, Shizu-chan! Kenapa tersedak lagi sih? Kan tadi sudah kubilang makan pelan-pelan... aduuh.." keluh Izaya sembari mengelap mulut Shizuo yang penuh nasi. Wajah Shizuo memanas. Ini sudah diluar batas kewajaran karena seorang Orihara Izaya yang sedang mengelap wajahnya saat ini seratus persen pasti bukan Izaya, atau...

Orihara Izaya sudah gila. Itulah kesimpulan akhir satu-satunya yang bisa Shizuo tarik dari semua ini.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa maumu menyamar jadi si kutu brengsek itu dan datang kesini?"

Izaya yang masih mengelap wajah Shizuo, cukup kaget dengan pria di depannya yang tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Izaya mendengus geli dan tersenyum –lagi dan ini sungguh menyebalkan bagi Shizuo sampai ia berpikir nanti ia akan melarang pria itu untuk tersenyum– menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo dengan nada agak mengejek.

"Hee, kau pikir aku ini palsu ya? Kau tidak percaya ya aku bisa bersikap seperti ini dan memperlakukanmu seperti sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, dan terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seseorang seperti aku? Yah, wajarlah kau berpikir begitu. Aku sendiri mungkin akan pingsan karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan terkaget-kaget kalau suatu saat kau memperlakukanku baik-baik, hahaha.."

Izaya tak bersuara lagi dan menjauh dari Shizuo, membereskan makanan yang sudah habis dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke tempat Shizuo, duduk di sofa dan kemudian mereka saling bertatapan. Izaya memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu reaksi Shizuo.

"Jadi, kau masih tak percaya?"

"Jelaskan saja semuanya padaku. Tadi kau sudah janji 'kan?"

"Hee, memang tadi aku janji ya? Aku tak ingat pernah bilang apapun.."

"Izaya."

Mata itu serius. Shizuo menginginkan penjelasan. Tapi ia masih ragu apa Shizuo akan tenang mendengarkan penjelasannya...

"Aku akan mendengarkan semua ocehanmu dengan tenang jadi jangan khawatir, aku bahkan tak bisa mengangkat sumpit, bagaimana aku bisa mengamuk?"

Izaya mendengus geli, tak menyangka Shizuo akan mengakui dirinya sedang lemah dengan begitu mudahnya.

Izaya menarik nafas panjang dan duduk agak mendekat ke arah Shizuo.

"Jadi kau mau berjanji, ah tidak, jangan janji-janji. Kau akan mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan tenang?" Si informan menelengkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Shizuo, mencoba mengetes pria itu.

Mata merah rubi itu bertemu mata coklat. Berpandangan cukup lama dan Izaya merasakan keputusan di mata Shizuo. Shizuo memang tak berniat untuk mengamuk dan hanya ingin Izaya memberikan penjelasan.

"Oke, karena Shizu-chan sudah jadi anak baik dan mau menurutiku, akan kujelaskan."

* * *

##

##

##

"Jadi aku mau menawarkanmu sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan, Orihara-kun." Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah dokter gelap pecinta Dullahan itu. Izaya mendengus geli, ia punya firasat menyebalkan kalau temannya ini sudah berlagak begini.

"Hoo... boleh kutahu?"

"Aku memikirkannya baru saja, dan kupikir ini ide bagus. Aku menawarkanmu potongan sebesar... jeng jeng~ 70 persen! Jika kau mau mengikuti perintahku tentunya~" Shinra mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di depan dada, sementara salah satu kakinya terangkat, berpose layaknya penari balet.

Izaya agak terbengong, si pelit Shinra mau memberikan potongan 70 persen? Apa semalam dia habis 'main ekstrem' dengan Celty sampai-sampai mengubah struktur otaknya? Ah membayangkannya saja Izaya tak sanggup.

"Shinra, kau sedang kesurupan apa?"

Shinra membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan seringai merekah, "Tidak, Orihara-kun, aku sedang sangat waras hari ini~ Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku baru saja berpikir untuk menaikkannya lagi menjadi... 85 persen~ Wow! Amazing, right?"

Izaya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Aku tahu dia gila, tapi tak kusangka sampai seperti ini, pikir Izaya. "Jadi, apa penawaranmu? Dari tadi kau bertele-tele sekali."

"Jadi begini Orihara-kun, Shizuo sebentar lagi akan pulih dan kuprediksikan dia akan segera ingin meninggalkan apartemenku, tapi kau tahu seberapa parah keadaan Shizuo, bahkan jika dia sadarpun ia masih tak sanggup mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, berjalan saja pun kurasa ia akan sangat kesulitan. Jadi dia membutuhkan h _elper_ , dan ya kau tahu 'kan bagaimana reputasinya, bagaimana mungkin dia– hmppp!"

Izaya tak perlu menunggu Shinra mencapai inti pembicaraannya. Ia membungkam mulut Shinra dengan tangannya dan menjatuhkan pria itu ke lantai.

 _Jadi, firasat buruknya ini..._

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menyuruhku untuk mengurus monster sakit itu sebagai _helper_? Kau sedang ingin mati detik ini juga atau bagaimana? Mau kumatikan dengan cepat atau dengan pelan-pelan, hm? Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku melakukan hal mustahil dan mengerikan itu, hah!"

Shinra mengerahkan tenaga dan menyingkirkan tangan Izaya dari mulutnya, "Syukurlah kau cepat mengerti. Begitulah, ini syarat dariku untuk potongan biaya pengobatanmu sampai 85 persen.. aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan dan juga bukan karena aku ingin mati, karena kalau aku mati kau pasti akan kesusahan, iya 'kan? Aku merasa ini ide bagus yang menguntungkan kalian berdua."

Izaya memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Menguntungkan? Yang kulihat disini seolah kau menyuruhku berjalan dengan tangan terbuka ke sarang pembunuh dan menyerahkan diriku untuk mati di tangan monster.."

Shinra memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan kemudian menghela napas, "Ketika aku memikirkan Shizuo akan mencari _helper_ untuk dirinya, aku sangat khawatir, karena dengan reputasi buruknya selama ini, jangankan menjadi _helper_ -nya, mendekati saja tak ada yang mau. Mereka yang ketakutan itu tak bisa diharapkan, belum lagi kumpulan-kumpulan geng dan orang-orang tak jelas yang suka cari masalah dengan Shizuo. Melihat Shizuo dalam keadaan tak berdaya begitu, pasti mereka akan memanfaatkan itu untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi kupikir orang disini yang tidak takut dan bahkan selalu cari perhatian Shizuo, alias kau, Orihara-kun, adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk mengurus Shizuo selama keadaannya masih seperti itu"

"Kau melewatkan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling membenci Shizu-chan dan punya alasan paling banyak dan masuk akal untuk membunuh monster itu. Juga kenyataan yang sama berlaku untuk Shizu-chan. Tapi kau masih memikirkan kemungkinan aku yang mengurus Shizu-chan? Aku lelah mengataimu bodoh dan gila, Shinra." Izaya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, memandang Shinra dengan pandangan setengah tak percaya dan setengah meledek.

Shinra tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Izaya. Aku punya firasat, jangankan membunuh, bahkan menyakiti Shizuo pun, untuk saat ini, kau tak akan sanggup."

 _Degh!_

Ada sengatan dadakan di dada Izaya. Seperti sebuah panah besar tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya, rasanya bukan hanya sakit, tapi menyesakkan. Hanya sekejap memang, tapi itu sangat mengganggu sang informan.

Izaya sudah kepalang emosi, ia ingin meninju wajah dokter ilegal itu, tapi Shinra keburu menghentikannya.

"Kau punya banyak keuntungan disini. Utang pengobatanmu berkurang 85 persen, dan kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk membunuh Shizuo, atau setidaknya mempelajari bagaimana mengalahkannya. Belum lagi jika orang-orang yang mengincarmu itu tahu kau sedang bersama Shizuo, kurasa mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk menyerangmu, setidaknya kau akan lebih aman."

"Hah! Maksudmu perlindungan dari reputasi Shizu-chan? Kalau mereka tahu Shizu-chan sedang tak berdaya begitu, justru itu merugikanku dua kali lipat karena jika mereka menyerangku disaat Shizu-chan sedang seperti ini, it's game over, Shinra."

"Tidak, aku jamin mereka tidak akan menyerangmu untuk sekarang ini, percayalah padaku."

"Haaah? Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Tebakan dan firasatku sering tepat, aku yakin kali ini pun juga tak akan meleset. Lagipula kau masih menginginkan potongan biaya 'kan?"

Izaya benar-benar lelah, "Apa-apaan pernyataan tanpa dasar itu? Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku menarik permintaanku perihal potongan itu, lupakan saja. Akan kubayar penuh sesuai permintaanmu."

Izaya baru saja akan berbalik dan membuka pintu apartemen Shinra, tapi tertahan karena orang di belakangnya mengatakan sesuatu yang– menyebalkan.

"Kumohon, ini permintaan egoisku terakhir padamu. Apa tak terbesit sedikitpun di hatimu yang dingin itu, tentang orang yang mati-matian menyelamatkanmu malam itu? Nyawanya jadi taruhan dan sekarang ia masih koma. Kupikir bahkan orang brengsek sepertimu pun masih punya secuil rasa belas kasih, terutama pada orang yang jelas-jelas punya peran penting dengan hidupmu hari ini, Izaya."

Izaya berbalik lagi ke arah Shinra. "Kali ini apa Shinra? Kau sedang mengemis belas kasihanku, begitu?"

"Ya, aku memang ingin kau berbelas kasihan pada Shizuo. Dan satu lagi, penawaranku masih berlaku, kapan saja, asal kau mau menuruti permintaanku satu ini."

Sang informan mengambil nafas panjang, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berpikir. Meskipun sebenarnya itu semua cuma lagaknya, karena jauh dalam hatinya, ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Shinra mendekati wajahnya kearah sang informan, memandang mata merah rubi itu lekat-lekat, seakan-akan ia sudah tahu jawabannya yang sebenarnya sudah ada dalam benak Izaya.

"Bagaimana?"

Ini mungkin akan menjadi keputusan yang paling bodoh dan paling disesali oleh Orihara Izaya di kemudian hari, tapi...

Jawaban di hatinya seenaknya mengontrol dirinya dan ia tak punya pilihan lain.

##

##

##

* * *

Izaya mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Bagaimana, Shizu-chan? Kau sudah puas 'kan?"

Shizuo hanya bisa terbengong, ia tak menyangka semua ini ide Shinra.

"Sekarang aku ingin memohon satu hal saja padamu, Shizu-chan. Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, aku menerima permintaan ini karena Shinra sudah memberikan diskon biaya pengobatan, yang sayangnya, sangat tidak masuk akal besarnya.

Shizuo tak tahu biaya pengobatannya dibebankan pada pria di depannya ini. Shizuo tak pernah paham kenapa Izaya menerima permintaan Shinra.

"Jadi aku ingin semua ini berjalan lancar. Aku akan mengurusmu sampai kau benar-benar pulih dan sehat lagi. Untuk itu, aku mau kau mengizinkanku untuk merawatmu dan menjelaskan kepada kenalan-kenalanmu yang mungkin akan datang bahwa sekarang aku bertugas merawatmu serta semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka tidak akan berasumsi aneh-aneh atas keberadaanku disini."

Shizuo tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran musuh bebuyutannya ini. Dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, ia tak pernah bermimpi suatu hari pria yang menjadi gangguan dalam hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun akan berdiri di depannya, bersikap layaknya tak ada masalah, berkata dengan nada biasa, tersenyum kepadanya...

"Aku tahu ini sangat sulit diterima dan sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi aku tak peduli itu dan hanya ingin kau kerjasama denganku agar keadaanmu cepat membaik dan aku segera menyelesaikan 'kontrak kerja' mengerikan ini secepatnya. Aku hanya minta ini, bagaimana Shizu-chan?"

Banyak yang ingin Shizuo sampaikan, tapi kini satu-satunya yang mengganggu pikirannya ia akan tanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan biaya pengobatanku yang dibebankan padamu? Aku punya tabungan di bank, meskipun jumlahnya tak sebanding, tapi–"

Belum selesai Shizuo bicara, Izaya sudah mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan agar Shizuo berhenti. Izaya tak ingin mendengarkan jawaban lain.

"Jangan pedulikan hal sepele macam itu. Jawab saja, apakah kau mengizinkanku atau tidak?"

Shizuo agak terhenyak, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa jawaban yang diharapkan hanyalah, 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Shizuo mengangguk, mengiyakan tanpa berpikir lagi.

Ia bukan orang bodoh yang mengatakan 'tidak' di kondisi seperti ini.

 _._ _ **~#~#~**_

* * *

 **#to be continued**

 **#trailer**

"Tom-san, Kasuka, maaf aku mengagetkan kalian. Mulai dari minggu yang lalu, aku dan Izaya sudah tinggal bersama di apartemenku."

"Shizu-chan, mau kumandikan?"

"Haaah? Ja-jangan bercanda, kutu! A-aku bisa send– uwaaa!"

"Izaya..."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kau wangi sekali..."

Chapter 6 – Amazuppai Orera no Kankeisei (Our Bittersweet Relationship)

 **A/N**

 **Aaaakh maaf**

 **Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, saya sudah mengabaikan fic ini setahun lebih dan baru lanjut lagi...**

 **Bahkan setelah skripsi selesai pun saya masih belum sempet-sempet ngetik lagi...**

 **Uuuu**

 **Mungkin ini yang disebut writer block, tapi sebenarnya saya bukannya nggak mau nulis cuma...**

 **Oke silakan baca lanjutannya ya**

 **Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang baca.. #**


End file.
